Doomed
by Kudos4U
Summary: KyoXTohru: Kyo is getting anxious, fighting like crazy with Yuki. So when graduation comes around, and Tohru finds out, what will happen? Soon after, events get even crazier. Slight OOC and spoilers.
1. Terrible Truth

Chapter 1: Terrible Truth

Princess Sango

It seemed like a normal day, Tohru cooking dinner, Shigure torturing his editor, and Kyo and Yuki fighting. The only difference is this is Yuki and Kyo's eighth fight in one day, every single fight started by Kyo. When the next battle ended, Yuki was the winner, as always, and Kyo seemed to get steamed. Marching into the kitchen Kyo sat down at the table and watched Tohru move around the kitchen as if she had all the time in the world. When Tohru turned around to set the table she saw Kyo there.

"Kyo-kun, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked him confused as she placed the plates and dishes on the low wooden table.

"I'm just slightly antsy," Kyo, answered Tohru.

"I understand, is there anything you want to tell me?" Tohru asked him.

Kyo looked down at the table, "You'll find out soon enough."

"It's not about Kagura-san is it?" Tohru asked slightly edgy.

"No Tohru-san, because it that was the case, wouldn't I be on the roof right now?" Kyo asked her annoyed.

"I'm sorry, it's just usually…" Tohru answered.

"Well forget it okay!"

Tohru nodded as she called Shigure and everyone else inside for dinner. Yuki complimented as usual but Kyo seemed to be on edge. Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru talked about graduation too. "You're finally going to fulfill your mother wishes. I'm glad for you Tohru," Shigure commented.

"Yes, I am, and I'll be graduating with Yuki and Kyo, I couldn't be happier!" Tohru answered as she smiled at all the boys around the table.

"What about you Kyo?"

"No, I won't have a life after high school. Seriously, think about it Shigure!" Kyo yelled as they ran out of the room and Tohru sighed.

"Yuki-kun, isn't Kyo acting strange?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"Hai, it's really bad, eight fights in one day, his rage is getting worse and worse. Guess time will only tell."

Tohru could only nod as she agreed as they finished dinner and they cleaned up.

Day before graduation…

Tohru saw Kyo sitting on the porch doing something as she approached him, "Kyo-kun what's wrong with you? I've never seen you so worked up."

Kyo turned around to Tohru and gave her a smile, "Tohru, can you come over here for a second?"

Tohru obeyed and walked up to Kyo, making sure he wasn't too close so he wouldn't transform. Looking up at the vast sky Kyo spoke, "Tohru-san, I won't be able to stay after graduation. You see, I made a deal with Akito, that if I could beat that damn rat, I wouldn't be locked up, but the deadline is graduation. It's not happening, and I know that. We know Kagura would've done what I'm going to ask you now, Tohru, will you have my child?"

Tohru blinked in her eyes, "I don't understand Kyo-kun, why out of the blue?"

"I just told you didn't I? Look, I just want to go knowing I have a child, please Tohru," Kyo asked, looking her in the eyes.

"I don't know Kyo, we couldn't if we wanted to, you'd transform," Tohru answered.

"No, not if you have this on." Kyo placed the necklace on her neck, "Please Tohru, please tell me you'll do it."

"Hai, I will," Tohru whispered.

Kyo smiled and pulled her close, "We'll go in your room, come on."

Picking her up he led her to her room, and shut the door.

TBC…


	2. Graduation Day

Chapter 2: Graduation Day

Princess Sango

Tohru woke up to Kyo walking out of the room, she whispered a quick stop and he turned around, "Tohru, I hoped not to wake you up."

Tohru sat up and looked at Kyo, "Don't go yet, where were you going?"

"I was just going to do some things, clean up a little," Kyo answered her as he walked back to her pink bed and sat down. Tohru moved closer to him and snuggled, not saying a word Kyo hugged her close, "Thank-you for doing this Tohru, I appreciate it, but it's only a 50/50 chance. Yet I hope it does happen, then I'll know that I left you, but then again I didn't. Do you regret anything Tohru-chan?"

Tohru looked up at him and shook her head, "No, but I'd never expect everything to move as fast as it did. It's okay though, I'm glad you opened up to me."

Kyo held her; "I'll stay in here tonight, okay? Do you mind?"

Tohru shook her head as they lay back down on the bed and fell asleep, knowing this would be there first and last time being together like this.

Graduation Day…

Tohru woke up to Kyo gently shaking her, "Wake up Tohru-san."

Tohru rolled over and saw Kyo, already dressed and he gave me a wink motioning towards the door. Smiling she nodded, playing along as she, who was in a nightgown, walked over to the closet and took out her regular uniform and looked at Kyo who walked out to let her change. When Tohru was all ready she ran downstairs and began making breakfast. Yuki and Shigure both sat around the table, yet Kyo wasn't there. Tohru, now knowing what is wrong, just excused herself and went looking for him. Of course he was on the roof and Tohru handed him his breakfast before sitting down next to him and began eating her own. Not one word was said, and when they had finished they exited the roof together and cleaned up the kitchen before going straight to school where Momiji was there to congratulate them. It looked like a regular day, and to everyone else, it was, but for Kyo its more than that, it was his last day of freedom.

Tohru looked for any other Sohma, but could only find Momiji, and she thought she saw Akito, but then she thought it was just her imagination. She stayed close to Kyo and Yuki though, and eventually Arisa and Hana found them. The whole front of the schoolyard was a mess and everyone was waiting eagerly to finally graduate. Except Kyo, who picked one last fight with Yuki, but of course Yuki won. That's when they started graduation, and everyone was forced to remain quiet as they called out the names for the diploma. When Tohru was called, and she got the diploma her mind was screaming about being able to do what her mom had wanted. Yet she had to keep herself quiet as she dismounted from the decorated blue stage and back to her place in between her four friends. When everyone was called, and dismissed, Kyo seemed to want to fight Yuki, again.

"Good job Tohru, you've done what you're mother wanted!" Arisa and Hana praised, and Tohru could only smile, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Sumimasen for a moment kudasai," Tohru asked as she ran towards the Sohma's who were congratulating Yuki and Kyo. She counted the Sohma's, Hatori, Shigure, Momiji, Haru, Ayame, and… Akito. Tohru ran over to them and smiled at the Sohma's, "Hello!"

Every Sohma turned around and smiled at her, "Oh hi Tohru-kun, are you going to go on to college after this?"

She looked up but shook her head, "Probably not Shigure-san, I'm still undecided about that."

Everyone nodded in understanding, when Akito said they should get going, and he told Kyo he was to come too. Kyo nodded but gave Tohru one last look, "Akito, I want to talk to Tohru before I go."

Before Akito could even object, Kyo had grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the Sohma's hearing, "Look Tohru, remember what I told you about last night being a 50/50 chance? Well do me a favor and don't tell anyone unless you're really sure, go to Hatori first, he may be a bastard at times but he's okay, I guess. Also, since you probably have that detective dude still on your heels, I hope you don't mind, but I hyphened your name, just in case. It doesn't mean you're married, it just means your part of the Sohma family too. I guess I won't see you again, but I don't want to lay that out on cement yet. I just want you to know one thing: I care." With that Kyo left Tohru standing there, alone, and really sad.

Moving her hands up to the necklace that hasn't moved since last night, Tohru noticed it to be a red stone that was crystallized and in a shape of a heart. That's when Yuki walked over to her, "Are you alright Honda-san? Did Kyo tell you what was going on, Akito wouldn't tell me."

Tohru looked up at Yuki's patiently waiting face, "Sohma-kun, Kyo isn't coming back. He made a deal with Akito, about being able to beat you and everything."

Yuki's face got confused but didn't pry anymore, after all it was apparent for Yuki that Tohru wasn't in the mood to talk, maybe she could talk later. Patting Tohru's back he gave her a reassuring smile, "You don't have to say anything Honda-san, we'll head home and rest for now, come on now."

Tohru could only follow, and shielded her eyes as they walked back. It would make her feel foolish if she started crying out of the blue, no it wouldn't happen. So when they got back home, Tohru raced to her room and locked herself inside and started to cry. After all, Akito did warn her didn't he, "I'll make you suffer as we suffer." Didn't he say that? **"Well,"** Tohru thought, "**there can't be anymore pain then this."**

TBC…


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

Princess Sango

Tohru woke up the next morning, on the floor, since she had locked her door when she had entered it yesterday. Looking at her bed, she ripped off the sheets and comforter and then crawled on to it. She didn't feel like doing anything, but she knew that would get Yuki and Shigure worried, and they'd probably call Hatori, and she didn't want that right now. So grudgingly she got up and chose a simple summer dress with orange flower prints on it behind a yellow background. Walking out with the sheets she walked into the laundry room and threw her sheets in the wash first and walked into the kitchen next. To her surprise, Hatori and Ayame were there, and Shigure was cooking? It took Tohru a second to draw everything in, "H-hello?"

"Oh, good morning Tohru-kun, have a good rest?" Yuki asked from his spot on the table.

"Hai I did, I didn't expect to sleep that long." With that she sat down next to Yuki, but it seemed everyone's eyes on her, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not at all, but that necklace, where'd you get it?" Hatori asked her patiently.

"Oh, I got it from…Kyo-kun two days ago, why?"

All the Sohma's looked like they were thinking something before Shigure went to look, "That's definitely Kyo's stone, you know each one of us have one. You could tell because Kyo's has a small cat engraved on the stone. He didn't do anything did he Tohru?"

Tohru blushed, "No he didn't Shigure-san."

Of course that had earned Shigure a few new lumps on his head, and a call to his editor. Shigure was a little busy now and so Tohru finished up what Shigure started. When she served them, Tohru noticed everyone was still looking at her, but no one said a word. When breakfast was finished, Tohru had run into the laundry room and placed the sheets into the drier and the comforter into the washer before returning to the kitchen. Yuki was out at his secret base and Ayame and Hatori were sitting at the kitchen table watching her. "Um, is there something you want to ask me?"

"Tohru, are you feeling okay, you look slightly pale," Hatori asked her, his doctor instinct coming on immediately.

"I'm probably just tired, because now I have to figure out what I'm going to do with my life," Tohru answered, making up an excuse she knew was 100 bogus.

"Okay, but why don't you get some rest, I'm sure a day of chores can be done without you right now," Hatori answered, walking over to Tohru and pulling the dishrag which was trying to dry a dish. Tohru shook her head yet Hatori insisted, and she gave in and went back up to her room, closing the door behind her.

"Hatori, is there something you're not telling us?" Ayame asked.

"I don't want to say anything in front of Tohru, but it seems like Kyo and Tohru were acting strange when we saw them. What do you think?" Hatori asked Ayame.

"Yeah, it appears this way, and the fact that when Akito locked that room up, you could swear Kyo had something on his mind. We were both there; when Tohru was asleep, remember? A small window and nothing else but a bed inside, and joint bathroom; yet he seemed dull, and so does Tohru."

Ayame looked up at Hatori, "You don't think?"

Hatori smiled, "Yes, I understand perfectly, they had something happen or Tohru wouldn't be like this. I guess we'll figure it out one way or another."

**_That's all they could hope anyway._**

TBC…


	4. Going To See Hatori!

Chapter 4: Going to See Hatori!

Princess Sango

1 month later…

Tohru looked down at the test she held in her hand numb, the blue line stating the right results in front of her eyes. Tohru had been worried at first when her time of the month didn't come, but now she knew for sure: she was pregnant with Kyo's child. She remembered Kyo had told her what to do, to go straight to Hatori, but could she really just tell Hatori this? The thought made her squirm but she remained quiet as she slipped the news into the package it came in and walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by Shigure's face. "Are you alright Tohru-san? I've noticed you've become quite pale and, don't get me wrong on this, but since we have animal counterparts, we know when you go into um, heat."

Tohru blushed and backed up slightly, "I'm fine Shigure-san, and I was just on my way to see Hatori-san though."

"Are you sure you want to walk there? He can always come over," Shigure said worriedly.

"No, I couldn't do that, it'd be asking too much. I'll go see him myself," Tohru answered before walking past him, and she bumped into Yuki.

"I heard you're heading over to the main house, you know what, why don't I go with you?" Yuki offered in his soft manner.

"No, that really okay I don't really need all this attention…"

Yuki gave her a smile, "Tohru-san, I just feel uneasy about you going over to that house alone. I'll go too, but whatever you want to see Hatori for, I'll leave that up to you."

"Oh, okay just let me get my shoes on," Tohru answered as she ran to throw on her shoes and Yuki was waiting for her outside. When Tohru walked outside, Yuki didn't say a word as they walked down to the main house.

"Um, Honda-san are you okay?" Yuki asked.

"I'll be fine as soon as I make sure this is right," Tohru answered nonchalantly.

"Make sure what exactly is right?" Yuki asked her curiously.

"Oh, I…" Tohru said, fidgeting slightly, "I think I'm pregnant Sohma-kun."

Yuki's eyes widened but then they went back to the normal calm of the prince's, "Who Tohru, who would?"

Tohru looked away from Yuki's eyes, "Kyo-kun, Yuki I agreed to something the night before graduation with Kyo. Kyo wanted it this way though, and I did too. I'm just worried, because I haven't gone through this before. I also know the baby is going to possibly be born two months early, I'm excited but afraid Yuki-kun."

Yuki looked at the carefree girl, "Tohru-chan, we're your family now, and all the Sohma's love you, even Akito believe it or not. So please, do me a favor, tell me what's going on like you just did. I want to know what's going on, come on then, let's go see Hatori-san."

Yuki led her inside the building and they found Hatori in the room he usually is in. He seemed to be waiting for them, and greeted them casually, already having drinks set out for them. "So what brings you two here?"

Tohru placed her cup back on the table and started to wring her hands, "Well I think I'm pregnant."

"Well this is some news, who do you think it is Tohru?" Hatori chided.

"I know it's Kyo, he's the only one I've ever been with," Tohru answered, blushing as she did. Then looking up at Hatori's stoic face, "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, sure we'll see if it's true. Yet you do know that Kyo can't go out of that room right?"

Tohru looked down at the table, "I know, even Kyo knew that, but we both still wanted it. Please, I need to know."

Hatori smiled as he nodded, "Sure come on then, let's see…"

1 hour later…

"Tohru it's official, now I'm going to ask you, does Akito-san know?" asked Hatori.

"Iie, I don't think he does, is that okay?"

Both Sohma men shook their head, "We'll go with you to Akito, come on."

TBC…


	5. Meeting Akito

Chapter 5: Meeting Akito

Princess Sango

Tohru started to shake slightly as she entered Akito's room worriedly, Hatori and Yuki following behind. Yuki was just as nervous as she was probably since he knew all it could take was a order and bam, instant hypnosis, or even an…but Yuki didn't want to think about any of it. When they kneeled before Akito, he seemed calm enough, but the tenseness in the room was not ignored either.

Akito looked curiously at the three, "Why have you come?"

Tohru's fear must have stood out in her eyes, for Akito instantly smirked, but didn't say anything. Yuki watched Tohru, how her eyes had turned fearful in a second and she was afraid to speak now. What had they done? Why couldn't they have just pretended everything was all right? Well, now wasn't the time to think that. No it wasn't.

"W-well…" Tohru began in a shaky voice.

"Spit it out already! Look, I promise I won't get mad okay? My patience is wearing thin," Akito scolded at the already frightened girl.

She took a deep breath and counted to ten before continuing, "Did Kyo tell you anything, about him and I?"

Akito shook her head, "No."

"Well the night before graduation, and well I'm pregnant with his kid," she answered him, blushing slightly.

Akito's eyes were hidden behind her hair and when they snapped up this stoic expression came onto his face, "Is that so?"

"Hai, it is," Tohru answered, not feeling slightly better in the least.

Akito's hand moved across Tohru's face in a split second, before Yuki came to her side, and Hatori could only watch; the worst possible outcomes coming to his mind. "You witch, I'll let you have it, but your stuck here you hear me? You're forever stuck with the Sohma family forever, and that child of yours, you have to raise it, unlike half the family."

Tohru nodded as tears slipped down her porcelain face, and felt Yuki help her up and out of the room, Hatori following. When they got back to Hatori's room, that's when everyone let go of their emotions. Yuki looked at Tohru's cheek where a bruise was forming, "Honda-san are you okay?"

Tohru gave Yuki a sad smile, "I'm okay, for now, I think I'm okay."

Hatori didn't say a word but looked at Tohru's bruise himself, "It'll be gone soon, just make sure you take your makeup and cover it up okay? It's nothing you should be ashamed for, after all some of us have gotten a worse treatment from Akito. Tohru, just be careful okay, watch your step. Do you want to stay here for tonight, it's going to get darker soon, and I don't want you to make this long walk."

"No it's okay really Hatori-san."

"Tohru, I think it's best that we do stay. We'll just have to put up with it for tonight, come on, we'll order takeout and then go to bed," Yuki explained as he moved over to the phone to order some food.

Tohru sat down on a chair that was close and started to cry, she didn't know why, but it's one of those moments she had. Someone tapped her on the shoulder and she was face to face with Hatori, "Tohru-kun, is it that you miss Kyo?"

"Hai I miss him, but I can't do anything about that. After all who am I kidding, you had Kana too," Tohru reasoned as she wiped away the tears.

Hatori looked at the girl, "Sure we've both lost someone, but that's what makes us stronger. Tohru, every Sohma in this family will help you, we're here for you, because you were there for us."

Tohru shook her head, "No, no, no, no, I couldn't you've already done so much for me."

"Really Honda-san, please allow us to help, because you've done a lot for us. Not to mention the cat would want us to," Yuki answered in a matter of fact tone, hoping she'd take the hint.

"Okay I'll let you," Tohru whispered, wishing she wouldn't be trouble for them.

TBC…


	6. Surprise for You!

Chapter 6: Surprise for You!

Princess Sango

Tohru walked out of the guest room she was given and walked straight down the hall to Yuki's room. When she opened the door Yuki was in there, but he looked sort of out of it. "Yuki-kun daijobu desu ka?"

Yuki's face looked up at Tohru's gentle one, "Oh it's nothing you should worry about."

"No really Yuki, it's okay I want to know what's on your mind?" Tohru asked Yuki again.

"It's just I didn't want to meet Akito today, and when I did, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," Yuki answered.

"It's okay Yun-kun, I guess it was all my fault, since Kyo isn't here to speak for himself. After all it takes two, isn't that what they say?" Tohru asked him cheerfully, trying to tell him everything was going to be okay.

Yuki nodded, letting her innocence and naïve personality engulf his troubled soul. Tohru smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yuki, don't feel bad, what Kyo and I did is between him and I. The only regret I have is that Kyo won't be there to see the child when it's growing, and I doubt I'd be able to see him, to even tell him for the fact."

"Do you want to see him?" Yuki asked softly.

"Hai but I don't want to make take the wrong step with Akito again."

"Akito won't find out, I promise and I'll take what ever she'd give you. Come on Tohru, this might be your only chance," Yuki pleaded, trying to make up for what he couldn't do.

"Oh, okay but if you get in trouble, I'll take some of the blame."

Yuki nodded but secretly knew he'd take it if the time comes. Taking her hand he led her to the corner that was way into the Sohma property, and low and behold among all the shadows did the lantern that was lit only illuminate a hut, and skipping stones were leading the way. Tohru ran up and saw the small window as she called out his name softly, "Kyo-kun, are you awake."

"Tohru-chan is that you?" Kyo asked her in an unbelievable voice.

"It's me Kyo-kun, Tohru, how are you doing in there?"

"I miss outside so much, I hate being locked up like this," Kyo answered.

"I wanted you to know Kyo, that 50/50 chance, well let's just say the 50 we wanted to happen is happening and Akito knows," Tohru answered him.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Kyo asked, his face showing up in the window as Tohru pulled hair on her bruised cheek.

"No, she took it better then expected." Tohru answered as she weaved her hand through the bar and onto his face, "I miss you though."

"I miss you too, but you better get back," Kyo said and watched as Tohru left with Yuki, missing her all over again.

TBC…


	7. Stages

Chapter 7: Stages

Princess Sango

Yuki looked at Tohru, who seemed quiet enough but she didn't say a word on their way back. When Tohru looked at Yuki, she was smiling, but of course he could see through it. "Honda-san are you okay? You know you can tell me."

Tohru threw her head down and fell into his arms, "Yuki-san, I knew what I was getting into when I first agreed but I never thought I could…"

"That you could what Honda-san?" Yuki asked, prompting her to talk.

"I never thought that I could feel this sad," Tohru finished as she felt Yuki's arms around herself.

"It's going to be okay Honda-san, after all, everyone's going to help. It'll get better Tohru, after all you claim you've been through worse right?" Yuki tried to reason with her.

"Yeah, I know but mom was dead, and Kyo is still alive. Never mind Yuki-kun, I was just thinking about something, college, I think I might want to go there. What about you?" Tohru asked him; changing the subject so quickly it took Yuki a second to react.

"Yeah I'm going but Tohru isn't it against the rules to go to college the way you are right now?" Yuki asked her.

"Oh no it's fine, I talked to Hatori about it, he said they should let me in with a doctor's consent."

Yuki smiled, "I'm glad to see your trying Tohru-san, let's go back to Hatori's. I'm going to warn you though, you'll need to get a house."

Tohru looked at Yuki a little uncomfortable, "I'll try to get one."

"That's okay Honda-san, Akito has to give you a house inside, for outside your on your own, is that okay?" Yuki asked her.

"It'll be okay, after all now I'm just as stuck as you are. Yuki, it's really okay, and I know I'll be fine, don't worry about me."

Yuki only nodded as they entered Hatori's house, took of their shoes and went their separate ways. Tohru closed the door to her room, collapsed on her bed and went to sleep, where everything she wanted happened.

5 months later…

Tohru watched as people started moving in her things, but Tohru felt so helpless. Her stomach was so huge now, and she thought it was a little larger than normal; Hatori had given her the recent checkup and had told her she was having twins, a boy and a girl. Tohru was excited but worried, since twins can't be found much in the Sohma's household, and not only that, she was expecting the babies to be born two months early, which was only a two months away. She stroked her belly softly and walked out of her house to see them pulling out the last box. "This is the last box Tohru-kun!" Shigure yelled out in his singsong voice.

Tohru looked up at them and smiled, "Well I finished dinner too, so why don't you come inside?"

Everyone complied with that as they sat down and ate the huge meal Tohru had made. Everyone complimented her, but since this was her fist night in this house, she was worried about how she would live alone. Shigure, Kisa, Momiji, Yuki, and Hatori were sitting around the dinner, even though everyone was done eating. Tohru stood up, "Well it's getting late, what do you want to do?"

"I think I better get going," Shigure and Hatori excused themselves. Momiji and Kisa had to leave with them, and that left Yuki and herself to the house alone. Tohru started cleaning the table, Yuki stopped her though.

Tohru looked up at Yuki confused, "Tohru-san please go lay down, to have a zodiac baby is really dangerous. I'll be able to clean up, I'm considered as much as an adult as you are Tohru."

Tohru looked at Yuki who only winked and picked up all the dishes and walked into the kitchen. Tohru sat down on one of the couches the Sohma family had bought her. Looking up at the ceiling she waited for Yuki to come back, which was a half and hour later. When Yuki came back he smiled, "Did you already unpack everything? Geese, besides that one box you unpacked and placed everything Tohru, you shouldn't push yourself."

Tohru could only give him a smile, "I better get going to bed, and you're welcome to stay if you want."

Yuki smiled, "Um yeah, I'll stay."

Tohru smiled as she got up and left the room, "Make yourself at home Yuki-kun, I'll see you tomorrow."

2 months later…

Tohru knew this was a dangerous time to go walking, but she had to just walk to clear her mind, plus she was close enough to the point where anyone could hear her scream. When Tohru turned back to leave, she saw the hut for the first time in a long time, she could even picture Kyo being in there too. She was tempted to go, but it was Akito she was worried about. Turning away with tears glistening she started to walk away, and that's when she felt moisture and pain spreading throughout her body. She started to run then, straight to Hatori's house, and he was luckily there with Yuki. She cried out and fell to the floor and Hatori knew exactly what was going on. "Yuki go pick her up and place her on the bed, it's time."

Yuki nodded and picked her up carefully and placed her on the bed, looking at her, "Are you okay?"

"No, not until this is over," she joked, and then cried out in pain.

Yuki gave her a smile and clutched her hand as Hatori prepared Tohru, "Take deep breaths and start pushing, the stronger the push the better."

Tohru nodded and started to push, and Yuki felt the pressure but didn't mind. Soon a shrill baby's cry can be heard and then soon another one. Tohru looked close to passing out but Yuki had smiled and said, "They're both fine Tohru, don't rest until Hatori has the time to look at you, I'll even stay here."

Tohru smiled and nodded, letting Yuki occupy her mind so she wouldn't fall asleep.

TBC…


	8. Kyo and the Twins

Chapter 8: Kyo and the Twins

Princess Sango

Tohru looked up at Yuki who held out one of the twins to her as Hatori held the other. She held one, the girl, and looked her over: eyes like her father, her soft fuzzy hair was yet to be determined but she wasn't worried. "Honda-san, what are you going to name them?"

Tohru looked up at Yuki, "Well since it's a boy and a girl, I was thinking Kyo and Kyoko, what do you think Yuki, Hatori?"

"That's great Tohru-kun, so why don't I create their certificates and then call everyone." Hatori answered as he handed Yuki the little version of Kyo before walking out of the room.

Tohru looked over at Yuki, "Does Kyo-chan look like his father?"

Yuki looked down at the little kid in his arms, sure enough he looked like Kyo, but the zodiac is a different story. "Tohru, do you happen to know which zodiac they are? Usually Hatori could tell but I don't think you ever asked."

Tohru smiled, "Yes I didn't ask Hatori."

"Oh yeah to answer your first question he does, do you want to switch so you can see him?" Yuki asked as he and Tohru struggled to switch the two twins, which they managed to do with much difficulties.

Tohru looked at Kyo-chan, "He does look like his father Yuki-kun, I just wish he could be here now."

Yuki looked at Tohru and gave her a reassuring smile, "He's not dead Tohru-chan, and besides didn't we say we'd help you."

"Yeah but I feel like I've been imposing…" Tohru said drifting off.

"You're not, now quit worrying about that Tohru-chan. Focus on getting better and raising your two kids. We'll ask Hatori to find two people who'll do that hugging thing later, you guys will be fine." Yuki reassured her as Akito came inside with Kureno.

Akito's eyes stared at the two kids and then looked at Kureno who looked at Tohru directly, "I could hug one if you want, give me the girl."

Yuki held her out and, poof; a small dark brown-orange highlighted haired rabbit appeared where Kyoko once was in Kureno's hands. "Ah, the rabbit, we'll get a girl to try the boy, what did you name them?"

"Oh um, I named the girl Kyoko and the boy Kyo, why do you not like the names Akito-san?" Tohru asked worriedly as she watched Kureno put her daughter and place her on the bed, still in rabbit form. Then poof, a baby appeared and the rabbit was long gone.

"No that's okay, I better get back to my room. Oh yeah, Tohru, I gave Kyo permission for today so he could see you and his children, I'll give you that much," Akito answered as she walked out of the room.

Tohru looked up at Yuki and he smiled back at her, "Yuki does that mean just maybe?"

Yuki felt a conflicting emotion, since Akito is playing with Tohru's emotions. Akito knew Tohru wouldn't want Kyo to leave again, it could hurt her all over again, but he could only smile at her, "Maybe, but I wouldn't put it against her to not either."

Tohru smiled as Yuki picked up the baby girl and wrapped her in the pink blanket as Hatori came back inside with Kyo. Kyo looked the same, maybe taller but nonetheless the same, at least in looks. "T-Tohru, are you alright?"

Tohru stared at Kyo in a daze before handing Hatori her son and held out her arms to Kyo-san. Kyo-san didn't hesitate as he jumped into them; "Don't leave me in that room, Tohru, Tohru…"

Tohru looked at him and ran her fingers through his hair and whispered something deafly as she looked up at her friends, "Please look after the twins, but can you give Kyo-san and I a moment, please?"

Tohru watched as both left with the twins as Tohru tried to calm Kyo-san down. Kyo looked up at Tohru, "Don't make me go back, in that room, please…"

Tohru looked at Kyo, "You know I can't control that Kyo-kun, is it really that bad?"

Kyo nodded but leaned into her and sniffed her shirt, her scent calming him down, "Yes, I'm getting claustrophobic in that room, Tohru, I need you."

Tohru hugged him, "I missed you so much, Kyo."

Kyo looked up at her, feeling safe and mellow for once since that horrible room. He leaned in and kissed her, enjoyed being close to her, enjoyed being in her arms, whether he wanted to say anything about it or not. Kyo looked up at her eyes, "I gave birth to our kids, two healthy twins, a boy and a girl. Kyo, their names are Kyo and Kyoko, I hope you don't mind."

"No I like them, but I wish I could see them grow up. Tohru, were we wrong?" Kyo asked her, he was being careful around her, being careful because this moment will never come again.

"No I don't think we are, Kyo, don't regret what we did. Don't because then I don't know what to think when we're separated. Come on, cheer up please, and go tell Hatori to come on in with the twins."

Kyo nodded and walked out and soon came back inside with the twins, holding one out for Tohru to hold. Hatori sat down in an empty seat, "While you were talking we did the test, it seems that your son is the dog."

Kyo looked up, "What's my daughter?"

Hatori gave him a smirk, "The rabbit, funny huh Kyo?"

Kyo got steamed, "You're just lucky I have a young child in my arms or your ass would be kicked big time!"

Tohru gave the two men a knowing smile, "Could you stop that please? It's great to see your back to normal Kyo-san."

Kyo stopped and looked down at Tohru and reluctantly sat down and looked down at his daughter, then over at their son, who was a 100, theirs. Tohru smiled, "At least I know you've seen them and met them. Kyo, I'll make sure they'll know who you are, when the time comes."

"That's all I could ask for."

"You got that right stupid cat."

"Damn rat, do you still want a piece of me?" Kyo yelled, back.

"No, just wanted to get you ticked off as well."

Kyo growled and sat back down with Kyoko, "One day I'll see them again, one day I'll see you two again, and we'll be able to talk face to face."

_That's all he could hope for, and wish._

TBC…


	9. Eight Years Later

Chapter 9: Eight Years

Princess Sango

"Just play around only in the front yard, or stay close to the house!" Tohru yelled worriedly out to her kids.

"Don't worry mama, have we ever gotten lost?" Kyoko teased as she held her brother's hand. Tohru smiled and waved to her before entering the house. Yuki was sitting on the couch reading, and greeted her.

"Hi Honda-san, are they out playing for now?" Yuki asked her.

"Yeah, they grew up so fast," Tohru whispered as she sat down on the couch, "and Kyo-chan is looking so much like his father, everyday."

Yuki looked up at Tohru, it seemed like another outburst waiting to happen, and he started to rub her back comfortingly as possible as she started crying. "I miss him Yuki-kun, I know you've been trying to help me, but…"

Yuki continued to rub her back, "That's okay Honda-san, you miss him, and it's okay."

Tohru looked at Yuki and tried to blink away the oncoming tears. Yuki felt his heart break when he saw her like this, so sad, because he had fallen for her too, but soon had realized that his love that Tohru had given him was friendly, not like her and Kyo. Kyo seemed to hold the place Yuki wanted, but at least he knew he could help her in some way. Yuki happened to play the father figure Kyo would've played, but they still knew Yuki wasn't their father.

"I better go get them, please don't mention this to them," Tohru whispered, like always after she cried.

Yuki could only nod as he watched her walk out of the room and open the door. "Kyo, Kyoko, time to come inside!"

Tohru called this out three other times, before she came back inside, "They're not answering Yuki-kun what if…?"

Yuki walked over to her, "They couldn't have gone far Honda-san, remember many Sohma's live in the main house, we'll find them."

Yuki led Tohru outside where they started walking around, and when Tohru got close to the woods she felt like a lost soul. Yuki had already checked every house that they would stop by, so the only place she could think of was the little woodsy area by the hut. Tohru called out for them when she heard their voices innocently talking to someone else. Tohru neared them to find the hut and called out to them, "What are you doing over here?"

Kyo and Kyoko looked up and ran over to Tohru, "Mom there's this man in there, he's really nice, and he talks to us. He won't show us his face either but he seems really nice. He even knows our names! Can we let him out mommy?"

Tohru's eyes glazed over with tears but hugged her kids, "No, why don't we go home now? Uncle Yuki and I have been very worried about you."

Kyoko looked back at the hut before Tohru pulled her children away and back into the house. There she closed the door and yelled out to Yuki that she was home and that Kyoko and Kyo were with her. Kyoko looked at her mother worriedly before pulling Kyo out of her reach and walked into her room. Kyo sat down on her pink futon that lay on the floor as Kyoko sat down on the pearly white chair at her matching white vanity table. "That's strange Kyo-kun, mama seems to know about that man."

Kyo looked at his sister's back as he watched her brush her mid-back dark brown-orange highlighted hair. "I thought it strange too, but we can't do anything about it."

Kyoko stopped brushing her hair and turned to Kyo, narrowing her dark red/brown eyes at him, "Obviously that person in the hut means something to mom, you hear her cry out about it in her sleep! She was about to cry when we mentioned that person."

"Yeah but maybe she met a different hut, a different person. Look I'm not happy not knowing our father either, but doesn't Uncle Yuki make up for it? You've got to let go of all your childish dreams of our real dad just showing up and saying, 'Hi there kids, sorry it took so long.' That's only in books and fairytales okay?" With that Kyo ran out of the room and walked into his dark blue room.

Kyoko's eyes trailed her brother's path before shaking her head, "I don't want to give up Kyo-chan, I want to know who our dad is, even if you're afraid to."

TBC…


	10. Asking

Chapter 10: Asking

Princess Sango

Tohru sat down on her bed, crying, it was late at night and everyone was asleep except herself. Or so she had thought because in came Yuki, "Honda-san, are you crying again? What is it this time?"

Tohru looked up at Yuki and wiped her tears away, "Today when we went looking for them, they were by the hut, and Kyo talked to them. They didn't even know who he was!"

Yuki rubbed her back, "You know, you've been stuck in this place for too long, why don't you try calling Arisa and Hana? You haven't seen them since graduation and I bet they're waiting for you to show up and talk to them. I'll take care of Kyoko and Kyo, they'll be fine for a day."

Tohru shook her head, "They don't know about my situation, I couldn't just show up like that…"

Yuki smiled at her, a very reassuring one, "Honda-san, they were your friends for a long time, they'd forgive you. Plus they'd love to meet your kids, if you want I'll go with you when you meet up with them."

Tohru smiled, "I'd like that."

Yuki hugged her and walked out of the room, "Now get some rest, and I'll see you tomorrow."

Tohru nodded and pulled the yellow covers back on her bed and instantly fell asleep.

Next Morning…

Tohru woke up to hear Arisa and Hana's voices from downstairs. She shook her head from the sleep and got up and ran into the bathroom with her clothes so she could get ready for the today.

Meanwhile downstairs…

Yuki greeted Arisa and Hana and let them inside. In fact Yuki was the one who had called them yesterday, way before Tohru had a chance to even refuse. "Hey there, are you still the prince?"

Yuki laughed at his old nickname, "No, not in this time. How have you been?"

"Fine, where's Tohru-chan?" Arisa asked him eagerly.

"Oh, she's in her room, probably just waking up. Do you want me to go see?"

"No, that's okay, we'll wait," Hana answered patiently as she sat down on the sofa, along with Arisa.

"I'll go tell Kyoko to put two more places on the table okay? Be right back," Yuki said as he walked over to the kitchen that was connected to the living room. "Kyoko-chan please set another two places at the table, and then go get Kyo and come meet your mother's friends."

"Okay Uncle Yuki, what are they like?" Kyoko asked from her spot at the table.

"You'll see, just be polite, and tell Kyo that too," Yuki implied as he walked back into the living room just as Kyo came down the stairs. "Kyo why don't you come meet Hana and Arisa?" Yuki asked.

"Company, this early Uncle Yuki?" Kyo asked tiredly.

"Hai, now come on in."

Kyo entered as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his mother's friends, "Good morning."

Yuki rolled his eyes at the hopeless guy he was like his father somewhat with social skills. "Ah, and who is this?" Arisa asked Yuki.

"That's Kyo-kun, and Kyoko should be out here soon…" Yuki mumbled as Kyoko came in, as if on cue.

"Hi Uncle Yuki, is this them?" Kyoko asked brightly.

"Yes that is, this is Arisa and Hana, your mom's friends," Yuki said brightly as he introduced them.

"What do you mean 'mom'?" Arisa and Hana both asked surprised.

"Oh, I didn't tell you but these are Tohru and Kyo's children. Couldn't you tell by the resemblances?" Yuki asked them curiously.

"No that I think of it, yes, I can't believe I didn't sense the similar waves," Hana said in her usually stoic tone.

"Hi everyone, hope I didn't keep you waiting," Tohru said as she finally made her entrance.

Arisa jumped up and hugged her, "Oh Tohru-chan, it's been so long!"

"Hi Arisa-chan, Hana-chan it has been too long. I guess you met my kids already?" Tohru asked, waiting for them to answer.

"Hai, so you and Kyo are together?" Hana asked, her eyebrows raised.

Tohru nodded, "In a sense I guess you can say that. You see Kyo isn't exactly with us anymore. I'll explain to you later."

Hana and Arisa nodded as Kyoko pulled everyone into the kitchen where the food was now warm. No one said a word but everyone's mind had something they wanted to ask Tohru, everyone besides Yuki and Kyo that is. When breakfast was finished Tohru, Arisa, and Hana both left and Kyoko and Kyo started the dishes. When the dishes were finished Kyo went back to his room but Kyoko went looking for Yuki.

When she found him in his baby blue room, she knocked on the door. "Uncle Yuki, may I come in?"

"Hai, is something wrong?" Yuki asked as he put his book away and looked at his niece.

Kyoko ran onto Yuki's soft bed and looked him in the eyes, "Uncle Yuki, did you know my father?"

Yuki looked taken aback but soon turned his face firm, "Maybe you should talk to your mother about this."

"No Uncle Yuki, mom won't tell me! Come on, I just need to know who my father is. I've known his name, I've known he's still alive, but where and why isn't he here?" Kyoko asked him, tears falling down her cheeks, "Why is mama always crying when at night, in her sleep too, during the day too. Why Uncle Yuki, why?"

Yuki hugged her close, "Not even your mother could stop Akito's deal, she wanted to, I know she did. You did meet him once though, the day you were born."

"I wouldn't remember that Uncle Yuki, I want to know who my father is! The good, the bad, everything, I need to know!" Kyoko pleaded and begged him.

"Your father was the cat, and he had made a deal with Akito-san, but it didn't work out the way your father planned it. I'm sorry I guess it's my fault too," Yuki apologized as he hugged her tight, "Your father is here in Japan, but I won't tell you where. Kyo though, he wished he could meet you too. I don't know when but you'll get to meet him."

Kyoko squirmed away and looked him in the eyes, "Uncle Yuki, I can't wait forever."

"I know, but you'll just have to wait for a little while longer."

Kyoko ran out of the room then, and looked at herself in the mirror, before wandering to the room her mother had told them was off-limits. She went all the way to the dark door and opened it, the handle opening easily, even after no one has ever walked into this room. The room was dark and dusty and when she flipped on the light switch, but still the dust was caked onto the bulb that it was really dim.

Kyoko coughed slightly from inhaling all the dust but continued and saw pictures of someone who looked just like her brother. Kyoko picked up on picture and blew the dust away. It was a picture of her mother and Yuki, who were with another person, a person she's never seen. Kyoko placed the picture down and went to find a better picture of this strange man she's never met. She found the perfect picture of her mom and that same person on the table.

She dusted it off and turned it over to see her mother's handwriting on the back: Kyo Sohma and Tohru Honda, age 17, and the date. She gasped at the similarities and looked around the room before picking up the picture and running out of the room. Kyoko turned off the light too and went to her room and examined the picture closer. She took some tape and taped the picture on the mirror, and looked at the man and then at herself. What features had her father left her?

Her eyes were his, and the orange that let her hair sparkle in the light was one in the same. She noticed that she looked more like her mother but her father had left her some features. Kyoko smiled, "I'm one step closer, it shouldn't be long."

TBC…


	11. Wicked Witch Is Dead

Chapter 11: The Wicked Witch Is Dead

Princess Sango

Tohru smiled at her friends as they started to walk around the local shops on the busy Tokyo streets. "So who called you?"

"The prince actually, he told us that you needed some time away from home. Why didn't you tell us, about your kids?" Arisa asked.

"Yes Tohru why?" Hana said, trying to pry into her life.

Tohru blushed and looked away, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before this, it's just that I'm trying to deal with other problems. Sohma-san has been trying to help me, but it's hard, and every time I see my son, Kyo-chan, it hurts. He looks so much like his father, and I miss his father."

Arisa and Hana both looked at Tohru, with shocked expressions, "What happened to his father?"

Tohru looked at them, tears rolling down her face, "I haven't seen him since Kyoko and Kyo were born, but it's not his fault, don't blame him."

"Why Tohru, we're trying to understand, why?" Hana asked her friend.

"It's complicated, and before I can say anything about it, I have to ask Akito-san, their head of the family, for permission. It's more like a family secret, and I found out about it when I first met Kyo-san, it's that complicated," Tohru explained as she smiled at her friends, wiping the tears away from her face.

"You know we could keep the secret, why can't you tell us?" Arisa asked her long time friend gently.

"I know you can but they aren't happy if I told, I promised them eight years ago. Please, I'll ask Akito-san and then if he says yes I'll tell you. It's just a really complicated story, and we'd have to tell you from the beginning, and it's really long," Tohru explained, begging them to leave the subject alone.

Arisa and Hana both looked at each other and smiled, this was so like Tohru, "Okay, but you better ask soon, I'm dying to find out."

"Hai, I will." Tohru smiled at her friends as they walked into a random shop and started to look for something useful.

Back at the house…

Kyoko smiled as she took the picture off her mirror, it wasn't safe there. She placed it in one of the drawers that no one ever looks in, in the far back where it won't get damaged. She loved to at least see what he looked like, but she wanted to know him, share with him everything he had missed in her eight years of life. She also wanted to see why her mom liked him so much that she would keep two of his kids when a normal parent would've given up.

Kyoko has asked her mother that question loads of times, and she would say the same thing over and over, "I love you two, and your father would have wanted it too. Akito let me, and I wasn't going to give up the chance."

It was something she wandered daily, and the fact that Akito was brought into this; she wondered how she reacted when she found out. Kyoko didn't have the greatest relationship with Akito; it's always been that way, even for Kyo. Most of the time Akito called them over for visits, some were bad and others are better, but when Akito visited the house, everything had to be in order, and even her mother was fearful of her.

Kyoko remembered once when they had had a bad visit and Akito had even threatened to erase her mother's memory, and Uncle Shigure and Uncle Kureno stopped her. That day was something she wanted to forget, because if that had happened, Akito would've been the one to take care of them. It made Kyoko shivered at the thought, but they are still living together, so she was content on being happy with everyday she still has her mom.

Someone knocked on the door just then, and she told him or her to come in, and in came Yuki, "Akito's dead, she's really gone…"

Kyoko looked over at Yuki and smiled, "So does that mean she has no power?"

Yuki nodded, "No power, and no control, we are now all free from her grasps."

Kyoko let out a shout of joy and hugged her uncle, "Now I can see my father right?"

Yuki could only nod as he hugged her back.

TBC…


	12. Loco Kyo to Secrets Unveiled

Chapter 12: Loco Kyo to Secrets Unveiled

Princess Sango

Tohru, Hana, and Arisa entered the estate and Tohru noticed everyone running around whispering with so much gossip. "What's with all the people? I don't remember this many out, and the waves are frantic and excited, nothing like before."

Tohru smiled at her friend and scratched the back of her head; "I don't know to tell you the truth, since we've been out all day."

She bumped into Hatori then, "Oh, Tohru-kun, you're back. I guess you're wondering about all these people, here's a clue Kyo can come back."

Tohru's eyes went blank and then joyful as she hugged Hatori, "When can I get him out?"

Hatori smiled at the eager woman, "As soon as you want Tohru, because he needs you. Here's the key, and just be a little careful, remember he might be a little psycho at first since he's been in there a long time." With that Hatori flitted away to do some more business.

Tohru smiled and looked back at her friends, "Would you like to come with me?"

Hana and Arisa looked at Tohru but shook their heads, "Tohru-kun, this is the person who is the father to your kids. Look, we'll meet you back at your house later okay?"

Tohru looked at her friends and smiled, "I won't be back for awhile, because most likely Kyo will want to be with me, and he'll need some things from Shigure's house. Just make yourself at home okay?"

"Don't worry about us Tohru-kun, go get him, go!" Arisa prodded her as Tohru said a quick good-bye and ran towards the hut. Her hands shook as she placed the key inside the keyhole and when she got the door open. She peeked inside and saw Kyo sleeping soundly on the futon and carefully she slipped the key out and walked inside and quietly kneeled down next to him.

His hair was as long as his waist, and the rings under his eyes were deep and she saw scratches on the wall. Tohru looked at him and wondered how she should wake him up, but realized the sooner she woke him up the better. Tohru leaned down and kissed his lips softly, and backed away as she watched him stir, "Kyo, time to get up Kyo. You're free now, come on now."

Kyo's crimson/red eyes opened and Tohru smiled and stroked his face, "Kyo, come on get up, and we'll go outside."

Kyo backed away from her hair, as if he was repulsed and backed away, "No you're not coming to get me, I've got to wait for Tohru."

Tohru looked slightly horrified but leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I am Tohru, come on, it's not Kagura-san, I promise. Let's go out, and get your hair cut and go get your stuff."

Kyo backed away, "This has to be another dream, no, no…"

Tohru leaned in a kissed him again, "Would anyone but me do that? Come on Kyo, let's get you into some fresh air."

Kyo blinked and finally gave in as Tohru took his hand and led him outside, "See Kyo, you're safe, now why don't we go see if we can get a walk in hair appointment and then go and get your things from Shigure's house. Then you'll come back to my house and we'll go to sleep and you'll meet your kids in the morning. Come on now."

Kyo sat there and looked up at Tohru hopefully, "You mean this isn't a dream?"

"No Kyo, it's really reality, Akito is dead, and you're free." Tohru hugged him close and Kyo's arms just snapped around her tiny waist. He buried his face in her hair and Tohru leaned against his chest, it must have been a relief for him, to see her and to be out of that room.

"Tohru, let's go now, I want to get as far from the hut as possible."

Tohru smiled and held his hand as she raced him towards the edge of the Sohma estate. When they exited Kyo looked around and Tohru smiled as they once again headed out to the now semi-busy Tokyo streets. ,

At the house…

Yuki opened the door and saw Hana and Arisa both standing there and he let them move inside before closing the door. "Tohru wa doko desu ka?" (Where's Tohru?) Yuki asked them carefully.

"Tohru said she was going to see Kyo-san, she told us we could stay here," Hana said in her soft tone.

"Oh okay, I guess you'll be sleeping either in the living room or in Kyoko's room. Kyoko-chan!" Yuki called out to the dark haired girl.

"Yes Uncle Yuki?" Kyoko asked automatically as she ran down the stairs.

"Please set two places for Hana and Arisa, they're going to be staying in your room tonight. If you want you can move to Kyo's room," Yuki said, knowing neither of the twins cared about sharing a room for a night or two.

"Hai Uncle Yuki, come on Arisa-san, Hana-san," she called to them as she ran back up the stairs and Hana and Arisa followed her. When they entered her room they were astounded by all the pink, but didn't say anything as she started pulling out a futon, "Do you want one or two?"

"One's big enough for us, we're used to sharing," Arisa said, "So kid, have you ever met your dad?"

Kyoko stopped and turned around, "No, I haven't to the point where I'd remember him, after all I only saw him the day Kyo and I were born. Mom never kept pictures of him round the house, since he was a topic that made her want to cry, it's painful for her. Until just recently I only had ideas and dreams about what he would look like, and now I know what he looked like back then."

Arisa laughed, "You know what kid, you're dad really different bit he's a good guy, don't get me wrong or anything but your father is awesome, but he might be different. Since I haven't seen him in eight years."

Kyoko smiled at them, "Hopefully he hasn't because I want to see what my mom saw in him, you see it's not common for parents who have offspring like Kyo and I to be kept."

"What do you mean?" Hana asked her attentively.

Kyoko covered her mouth and went wide-eyed, "I thought you knew…"

TBC…


	13. Nothing Much

Chapter 13: Nothing Much

Princess Sango

"Knew what?" Arisa asked the young girl who looked like she had just been backed up into the corner.

"I-I can't say, please just forget I said anything like it!" Kyoko said as she shook her head, her hair flying wildly.

Arisa and Hana looked at each other, "What's so unusual about you? You're a normal girl, aren't ya?"

Kyoko looked up and then looked down, she had gotten herself into a huge mess, a huge one, "Sure."

"I don't believe that, what secrets does this Sohma family have? Tell us please," Arisa said gently to the girl.

"I can't tell you! I just know mama was on of the one's to find out about it or I wouldn't be here today!" Kyoko half-screamed half-said as she covered her face from their prying eyes, "Please, just don't worry about it, I'm sorry I screamed, I swear you'll find out soon enough, with Akito being dead and all…"

Hana and Arisa both looked at her and smiled, "Okay, we won't bother you anymore, sorry. Now what were we talking about again?"

Kyoko smiled and looked at her, "Thank-you well…"

With the two…

Kyo seemed in a daze as he walked in the streets, he couldn't believe that he was free and that he was with the one person in the world he wanted to be with: Tohru. Kyo was also like a child who was just introduced into the world, since much has changed. When Tohru pointed to the place where he was supposed to get his haircut he had just snapped out of his daze. She laughed and pulled him inside, and there he got his hair cut back to normal, the way it had been eight years ago.

When they exited she smiled up at him, "Kyo, you sure haven't changed much. I know you might not be too happy about it but Yuki has been helping me, so try to get along with him." Tohru looked up at him, examining him closely, he's gotten taller and the rings under his eyes were practically shadowed in the hut, it wasn't as bad as it seemed, since he probably slept all day. Tohru smiled up at him, "I'm so glad you're here, with me."

Kyo looked at me and smiled, "I'm glad too, for more than one reason. You haven't changed either, you know?"

Tohru smiled and hugged him, and then they headed over to Shigure's house where Shigure smiled at me, "Tohru-kun what are you doing here?"

Tohru smiled as she pulled Kyo inside, "Akito's gone Shigure-san, and look who came back!"

Shigure's face lost his smile but it was quickly pasted on his face again, "Ah Kyo-kun you're back, nice to see you again. Your stuff is packed up by the way; Hatori called me and told me to do it. Help yourself kids, okay?"

Kyo and Tohru thanked him and raced up to where boxes were sitting on the floor in a neat stack, only two boxes lay there. Kyo picked up the two boxes and they headed back, saying a quick good-bye to Shigure. When they arrived home, the house seemed quiet, and it seemed everyone is asleep. "So Kyo-kun, are you hungry, or do you just want to sleep?"

Kyo looked at Tohru and smiled as he hugged her close, "A little snack would be nice, one of your meals after so long would be good, no matter what it is, besides leeks. I feel afraid to go to sleep and to wake up and find I'm back in that room."

"You won't be Kyo-san, I'm here now, and we can live together, with Kyoko and Kyo."

Kyo looked down at her face, that was real, and wasn't going to go away, "Tohru, we'll have a small snack, then bed okay?"

Tohru smiled and led him to the kitchen where she started a small portion of rice, since she planned on making onigiri. When she was finished making a few she gave them to Kyo who decided to eat the delicious treat. Kyo smiled as she started to clean up the small mess and then handed her his plate, "Thank-you Tohru-chan!"

Tohru smiled and took his plate and started to clean the last dish (which was his). When they were done Tohru blushed and looked up at him, "I guess your sleeping in my room tonight, is that okay? Or would you prefer our son's room?"

Kyo smiled, "I need to wake up to your face Tohru-chan, I need to see you in the morning."

Tohru nodded in understanding and led him to their room. Opening it up she slipped in and started to search her drawers for pajamas, on for her and Kyo, since she moved some of his clothes into her room. Holding out his boxers and white over shirt, while she picked out a simple yellow nightgown as she inched her way to the bathroom to let Kyo change.

When Tohru walked out of her room, Kyo was sitting up in bed, looking at the nightstand by her bed, where a picture of Kyoko and Kyo were. "They've grown up a lot, and I can't wait till you meet them tomorrow."

Kyo could only nod as Tohru crawled into bed and curled up next to him, and he pulled her close and they both fell asleep, together at last.

TBC…


	14. Father Daughter Moment

Chapter 14: Father Daughter Moment

Princess Sango

Kyoko woke up in the middle of the night, hearing someone walking around. Cautiously she slipped out of her warm bed and walked around Arisa and Hana before she slipped out of her room. She crept along the halls that were dark and made her way to the kitchen where someone was looking in the fridge. At first glance the man was tall but looked familiar, like a taller and more mature version of her brother.

She gasped as she realized this could be her father and crept into the room, "May I help you?"

The figure blinked and stared out into the darkness, "Who are you?"

Kyoko's hands moved quickly to the light switch and when the light was on she observed the figure, "I'm Sohma Kyoko, now who are you?"

The figure relaxed and smiled, "I'm Sohma Kyo; it's been a long time."

Kyoko stood and finally she recognized the voice, "So you were that man in the hut? You're my father aren't you?"

Kyo looked down and then at his daughter and noticed she looked more like Tohru, but the hair was mixed but the innocence was still there, along with the more mature version of someone way older than herself, sort of like Hiro… "Yes I am your father, sorry that I haven't been here for along time."

Kyoko stood frozen to the ground, her small feet becoming heavy cement blocks and the very voice she once had was gone. The questions lay screaming in her mind now are only small whispers, as she watched her father observe her. She quickly regained her composure, "I've always wanted to meet you, and here you are, you're finally here!" She ran up and hugged him and Kyo was shocked, this girl had accepted him immediately.

Awkwardly he hugged her back, "Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, I thought you were Kyo-kun or even Uncle Yuki."

Kyo hissed at Yuki's name and Kyoko noticed, "Do you not like Uncle Yuki?"

Kyo closed his eyes, "Not very much, no I never really got along that well with him. It goes back way too far."

Kyoko gently withdrew from his arms, "Well I have time, do you want to tell me?"

"Don't you have to get up or something?"

"No, mom home schools us since forever and I really just want to spend time with you, please?" Kyoko asked her father childishly, her blue eyes sparkling and pleading at the same time.

"Okay, okay, let's sit down and I'll explain, but not a word to anyone else okay?"

Kyoko nodded as they both sat down across from each other and Kyo started his long story, "It all started the day I was born..."

Next day…

Kyoko woke up in her mother's room and figured out that her father must have carried her all the way here. Sure enough, there was her dad on one side and her mother on the other side, she gently squirmed out of the bed and walked out of the room and saw Yuki and Kyo talking with Hana and Arisa, "Ohayo gozaimasu!"

Everyone greeted her back but everyone knew with Kyo around, everything was going to be different, everything.

TBC…


	15. Secret Unveiled

Chapter 15: Secret Unveiled

Princess Sango

Kyo-kun woke up in his dark blue room, like usual, but felt different somehow. He didn't know why but it was a gut feeling, and he didn't like it. Walking out of the room and to the kitchen Kyo-kun noticed a new person in the room, sitting right next to Tohru and seemingly staring at Yuki with 100 hatred but wasn't saying anything. With a quiet greeting Kyo-kun sat down next to his sister and whispered, "Who is that next to mom?"

Kyoko gave him a koi smile and answered, "Our father, I met him last night; he shares your first name you know."

Kyo-kun stared at his father and looked back at Kyoko, "I'm going to my room, bye."

Kyo-kun got up to go before anyone could draw him back to his seat, and Yuki got up to go as well, "Excuse me Honda-san."

Kyoko shook her head and smiled, "So dad, what do you think about Kyo-kun?"

Kyo-san looked up at Kyoko and smiled, "Look's like he's got a hot head like me."

Tohru smiled as she got up to do the dishes, and Hana and Arisa both looked up at Tohru, "So Tohru-kun what's with this secret?"

Tohru stopped in her tracks and turned around, "Kyoko did you let anything slip?"

Kyoko bent her head, "No mom but I did tell them that if they knew we could get into a lot of trouble."

"Not anymore, I received a call just this morning, Ayame-san is now the leader," Tohru said happily.

Kyo-san banged his head against the table, "Here comes Kyokichi!"

Tohru covered her mouth and smothered a laugh as Kyo-san kept banging his head, that's when Tohru came up to him and shook her head, "Kyo, you just came back and already you're trying to give yourself a concussion."

Kyo shook his head and looked back at the two still waiting for their answer, "You want your answer; I dare you to hug me."

Arisa and Hana looked at each other and laughed, "What kind of joke is that?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes, "I bet you're just scared."

Arisa looked at the girl and shook her head, "Me scared? Don't make me laugh. All I have to do is hug you right?" Arisa stood up and hugged Kyo and was surprised as a huge ball of smoke came up in her face and an orange cat was in her arms, "Hey where'd Kyo go?"

Kyo looked up at her with annoyed eyes, "I am Kyo, and quit staring."

Arisa laughed, "So this is the big secret?"

"Yeah, but it's not only cat's it's the whole Chinese zodiac! I'm cursed by one too, but I'm the rabbit and Kyo-kun is the dog. Also I can't hug any boys, but that's not as hard for me as it is for boys," Kyoko said with her "Momiji" attitude, her eyes lighting up with joy.

Kyo looked up at Arisa, "Will you let me go now? I'd like to change back."

"Uh, sure," Arisa answered, letting the cat go and watching him run with his clothes.

"You see when they change back, they're naked, so they hate it when they are transformed into their secret form," Tohru explained as she heard a poof and smiled.

"Well we better get going right Hana?" Hana nodded. "Thank-you for allowing us to come over, we'll see you soon?"

Tohru nodded and hugged her to friends and showed them to the door, where they said good-bye again and hugged.

TBC…


	16. Kyo Meets Kyo

Chapter 16: Kyo-san meets Kyo-kun

Princess Sango

Tohru had a lot of things to do so she looked at Kyo-san, "Why don't you go meet your son? He seemed really upset, but he needs to know you, let me show you his room?"

Kyo-san nodded and allowed Tohru to show him to his son's room. When the door opened Kyo-kun was lying on the bed and was listening to the radio. Kyo-san hesitated but Tohru gave him a little shove and left the room. "Kyo?" Kyo-san said lightly to try to get the boy's attention.

Kyo-kun's eye's averted from his fix on the wall to his father, "Hai?"

Kyo-san felt like he was worthless, and here was his son and his son was making him feel this way, "Well, what do you think, about me?"

Kyo-kun's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything, he seemed to ignore everything. Then Kyo-kun spoke, "I don't like it, I'm used to Uncle Yuki being here. Yet mom's really happy and I know that she needs you here. Also Kyoko has wished that you would just show up one day, so I guess as long as they're happy I couldn't complain."

Kyo-san felt even lower but continued, "What makes me that low on your scale?"

Kyo-kun answered, "You never came, I have never seen you, and I don't even see a trace of you around the house. I've only heard stories from mom and Uncle Yuki, and occasionally the others."

Kyo-san looked down, "Then I guess you'd rather have a different dad?"

Kyo-kun nodded and re-averted his eyes to his ceiling and added, "If anything changes, I'll let you know."

Kyo-san left the room and ran outside and on the roof, where he could think, where he could rest and think.

TBC…


	17. Harsh Rules

Chapter 17: Harsh Rules

Princess Sango

Tohru climbed up onto the roof and sat down next to Kyo-san. Darkness was now setting in and Tohru gently shook his shoulder, "Kyo-kun come on inside."

Kyo-san's eyes fluttered open and stared at Tohru before turning on his side, "My own son hates me."

Tohru's face got confused but stopped and got a gentle serene look on her face, "He just hasn't gotten used to you yet. Kyo-kun doesn't like change, and this is a big change. Please don't give up early Kyo, I know he'll get used to it soon. I guess you could say he likes Yuki-kun a little bit more because he's lived with us since you were away. New changes, it's something every Sohma isn't used to, guess it's true for some of the new generations too."

Kyo-san looked at her from the corner of his eye, "I'll try, but I'm not sure he'll let up, he is my son after all. Grudges go a long way, with me, or any Sohma I can guess."

Tohru smiled and helped him stand up and they climbed down to the ground. Entering the house Kyoko sighed, "Mom, Kyo-kun won't come downstairs."

"That's okay, I'll got get him," Tohru said as she got started to go when Yuki stopped her.

"I couldn't even get him downstairs, let him sulk for awhile Honda-san," Yuki quietly interjected.

Tohru nodded and they all sat down at the table, with or without Kyo-kun, the meal was still enjoyed. Kyoko brought up a question though, "Mom, since Akito-san isn't here anymore, can I go to a regular school?"

Tohru smiled, "Hai, you need to interact with other people, I'll sign get a supply list, we'll go get everything, and then I'll sign you up, after you pass the exam."

Kyo-san looked confused, "She's never been to a real school because when I had them, he came out with a rule on our family specifically, and that rule was no new generation couldn't go to school. So I home schooled them in hopes of them being able to go later. Now here's their chance so I'm going to let them go."

Ayame decided to barge in at that moment, "Hi everyone, I'm here, is Kyokichi here as well?"

Kyo banged his head on the table, "Don't call me that!"

Ayame came inside and hugged Tohru and backed away slowly, "Ah, Kyoko-chan, excited about school?"

Kyoko looked up at her "grandpa", "Hai Grandpa Ayame, or is it Ayame-san now?"

Ayame's eyes darkened but immediately lightened, "It's okay to call me what you were calling me originally. I'm still considered a zodiac member myself and nothing's going to change that."

Kyoko got up and hugged him and invited him to sit down for dinner. Kyo and Yuki groaned in their minds but didn't say anything as Ayame sat down, "Akito's will has been read, we figured not to have anyone there since it was something we usually don't talk about. Well Akito tried to keep Kyokichi in there but I refused and therefore override Akito's wish. He tried the education policy, it didn't work either. Now I must really be going to spread some good news around here. Cha' bye bye!"

Ayame walked right out of the house before another word was said, and Yuki sighed, "At least he won't bug me anymore,"

Kyoko and Tohru giggled before everyone claimed they were full. Tohru nodded and started to do the dishes while Kyoko practically clung to her father. She loved him so much that Kyo attempted to return the affection his daughter had so openly given. He was watching some television and Kyoko sat down next to him and did cute little attempts. Some attempts were poking him, inching closer, laying her head on one of his shoulders.

"Kyoko?" Kyo asked the girl who was slightly annoying him, since he didn't really have a chance to have any kid besides Hiro and Momiji, and they weren't even his.

"Yes daddy?" Kyoko asked innocently as she looked up at him with those innocent eyes she had inherited from Tohru.

"Do you want to go out somewhere with me tomorrow? It's Saturday if I'm correct and we could go somewhere fun, have anywhere in mind?" Kyo asked his daughter expecting an answer.

"Really, outside the Sohma estate, in the real world? Yes, oh thank-you dad, thank-you," Kyoko answered as she ran out of the room, but not before hugging him.

Kyo seemed confused by her last statement but decided to ask Tohru or Kyoko later.

TBC…


	18. Harsh Secrets and Reality

Chapter 18: Harsh Secrets and Reality

Princess Sango

Kyoko was all set for what she called the 'real world' that day Kyo-san promised to take her out. Of course Kyo-san had to fetch some money beforehand but that was no problem, no problem at all, for the bank account he had was still intact, and loaded. When he went to go get his daughter she was already found sitting on the floor near the floor. Kyo-san seemed confused about her excitement; it was only outside the Sohma's main estate, what was so different?

They left the house and as soon as they got out of the gates she got all giddy, "So air is different on this side."

"What do you mean Kyoko?" Kyo asked her even more confused.

"Oh, you don't know…" Kyoko whispered as she looked up at her father, suddenly all quiet.

Kyo patiently waited but when he got no answer he asked again, "Kyoko, what do you mean?"

"I never was allowed outside the Sohma estate, only mom and Uncle Yuki were. My brother and I haven't been outside the Sohma estate at all, and if someone outside wanted to come in, they had to come. That's why mom felt kind of trapped, but she never let that faze her. She gave up her friends for eight years just so she wouldn't miss anything. I was always anxious to meet you, to know why, when a normal parent would've given us up, she decided to stay," Kyoko confessed, looking away from her dad's eyes.

Kyo-san sucked in all this information, so much HAD happened while he was gone, one of his kids hates him, the other adores him, but most of all Tohru…she had already given up so much for him. Seems like being locked up like himself, was also Kyo-kun, Kyoko, and Tohru too. "Why don't we go somewhere fun, like a theme park?"

"I've heard those are so much fun, sure dad, let's go!" Kyoko said, suddenly perky and bubbly.

Kyo-san smiled and took her hand and thought, **_"You won't be alone anymore."_**

Back at the house…

Kyo-kun sat on the roof and Tohru found him there later when lunch time rolled around, "Kyo-kun, what are you doing up here?"

"I need to think," Kyo-kun answered curtly.

Tohru sighed as she sat down next to her son, "You know I love you right?"

Kyo-kun looked at his mother, "I know you love me, and you've been telling me that since the day I was born mom."

Tohru smiled, "Then do you think I'd bring your father back if I didn't think it was best?"

Kyo-kun sighed, "I know, but mom, he's been gone forever, and I don't think it's fair for him to just show up again and stay."

Tohru looked at him, "That's your opinion, but you just don't understand how bad the cat gets it. That's your father you know, the cat, and he was locked up, I couldn't even stop it from happening. He was only let out once, and that was the day you were born, and I was able to sneak to see him only once, and that was to tell him I was pregnant with you."

Kyo-kun blinked and then looked at Tohru, "You mean to tell me he's been here the whole time, but off limits to you?"

"I guess you could say that, yes," Tohru answered.

"I guess I'll try to make up with him, no promises though."

Tohru hugged her son, "Thank-you Kyo-kun."

TBC…


	19. School Talk and Blank Stares

Chapter 19: School Talk and Blank Stares

Princess Sango

Kyoko smiled as her legs were shaking when she had gotten off of the roller coaster, and Kyo-san had to help her stand straight. Kyoko clung to the arm for awhile until they found a bench to sit down at, "Are you having fun Kyoko?"

"Hai, this is so much fun, I never had this much fun!" she said happily and looked up at him, "So is school fun?"

Kyo shook his head, "You'll have to watch out for boys, and there are too many people who just wouldn't understand."

Kyoko looked solemn, "Really? Mom always told me school was fun, at least the stories I've heard from Uncle Yuki and mom, sometime Momiji and Haru would tell us one, but not many details."

Kyo shook his head, "Why don't we go on something slower or faster, let's have some fun. Don't worry about school yet."

Kyoko smiled as they got up and ran towards another roller coaster ride, ready for the next adventure.

House…

Kyo-kun went looking for his sister, but couldn't find her. When he saw Yuki sitting on the couch he poked him in the side, "Uncle Yuki, where's Kyoko?"

Yuki blinked and then realized he was being talked to, "Oh, she went out with her father."

"Where could she have gone? I thought we weren't aloud outside the estate?" Kyo-kun asked him.

"Well since Akito is dead, I think that rule is void now," Yuki answered, "Do you want to go somewhere?"

Kyo-kun bit his lip, "I want to go somewhere fun Uncle Yuki."

Yuki smiled, "There are lots of fun places for kids like you, just tell me where do you want to go?"

"I don't know, how about…a video arcade?" Kyo-kun asked.

"Okay, go tell your mother so I can go get ready, and tell her to come too," Yuki said as he ruffled his hair and walked back to his room.

Kyo-kun stood up and hurried to go find his mother, and when he did she was in her room, looking out the window but in a daze. Kyo-kun walked inside and crept up behind her, but decided to poke her, "Mom?"

Tohru instantly snapped out of her own private world, "I'm sorry Kyo-kun, what is it?"

"I want to go to an arcade and Yuki said it would be better if the rest of us go," Kyo-kun told her.

"Okay, I'll just go get my shoes on," Tohru said as she stood up and walked over to where her shoes would be.

Kyo-kun smiled and walked to the front door, but his mind was still worried about how his mother was staring off into space.

TBC…


	20. More Secrets Revealed and the…

Chapter 20: More Secrets Revealed and the….

Princess Sango

Yuki and Tohru walked down the streets, trying to find a well-known arcade, when they bumped into someone, someone who was named Motoko and the other girls from the former Prince Yuki Fan Club. "Hi there Yuki-kun, long time no see," then she looked back at Tohru, "Hi there Tohru, what are you doing here?"

Kyo-kun looked up at the annoying girls and tugged on his mother's sleeve, "Mommy, can we go now?"

Motoko saw the young orange top, "Mommy? Tohru you're a mother, then who's the father?" She stared horrified at Yuki and then at the mother and son.

"Oh this is my son, Kyo Sohma, but he is right, we must get going," Tohru said, bowing slightly to her elder and her and Yuki went to move along when Motoko stopped them.

"That is Kyo's son, can't you not tell the difference, senpai?" Yuki questioned her.

Motoko's eyes went calm and she nodded, "How foolish of me, yes, good-bye then."

Yuki, Kyo-kun, and Tohru started to walk away and all girls surrounded Motoko to talk. Kyo-kun looked up at his mother and Uncle Yuki and smiled and asked, "Who were those girls, and they seem so annoying."

"They are annoying, I'll admit, but I had to deal with them in high school and so did your mother. Lucky for her, we were never in a relationship like they thought. She was with your father Kyo-kun, and they didn't give him much attention after the first day," Yuki said, while pictures of the first day of school for that cat went on in his head.

Tohru giggled, "I remember, Kyo almost broke that poor girl's arm, after all he couldn't be hugged."

Yuki laughed with her but Kyo-kun wanted to hear more, "What happened, not just fragments but the whole story."

Tohru smiled, "Sure, well as you now know, you're father went to the same high school as me and your uncle. Anyway, Kyo was bombarded by all those fan club girls and when he tried to get away, one girl tried to hug him."

"Why would they bombard him if he wasn't Uncle Yuki?" Kyo-kun questioned.

"It's because of his relation to Yuki; they wanted to see if Kyo knew anything. Unluckily for them, your father hated Yuki because he was the rat, well known fact for people inside," Tohru lectured but smiled softly and kissed his forehead, "We're here."

Kyo-kun gave a shriek of joy and ran inside before his mother or Yuki could stop him.

Kyoko smiled as her dad handed her a huge stuffed plushie of her zodiac animal, a pink bunny fluffy and decorated. Kyo-san placed her on his broad shoulders and walked out of the theme park. They had been there all day and were now heading home. Kyoko was laughing and giggling as she hugged her father's neck so she wouldn't fall. To her, her dad was everything she had dreamed of; there was no gap between them. All those times she dreamed of being with her dad, are finally coming true. Kissing the top of her father's head she rested and smiled, "Arigatou dad, for everything."

"You're welcome Kyoko-chan, really you are," Kyo-san said awkwardly.

Kyoko smiled at her father, who was really trying to be himself and yet a father figure. "Daddy, I know you're trying, but if you're just yourself, then I will know who you really are."

Kyo-san looked up at his daughter, thinking that she was just like Tohru, wanting him to be himself, and everything else. Kyoko "Okay," Kyo-san answered calmly.

Kyoko smiled and soon closed her eyes and fell asleep right there on her father's shoulders and Kyo couldn't have felt more like a father right there.

Later at the house…

Tohru smiled as she and Kyo-san sat down on the couch, turning on the television, they both sat on opposite sides of the couch. Kyo-san's attention wasn't on the television, it was on Tohru. "Tohru-chan, what went on when I was gone?"

Tohru turned to Kyo-san and smiled her carefree one, "Don't worry about that Kyo, you're here now."

Kyo-san shook his head, "No, I don't want that Tohru-chan. I was locked up for eight years, only being let out once. I have a thirst to know what went on Tohru, and I don't want to hear it from out daughter, I want to hear it from you."

Tohru bit her lip, "I sacrificed a lot for them, but I knew it would be worth it, but as the children got older, new and harsher rules were added too. Some the children didn't even know about, others, they were told by me, Yuki, or even Akito."

Kyo-san's eyebrow went up at Tohru's remark, "What kind of rules?"

"Well at first, the children were aloud outside the Sohma family, but when they got old enough to Akito to realize their surroundings, they weren't aloud outside the Sohma estate. That's when I stopped going out of the Sohma estate, unless we needed food or something really important. Even then Yuki went out instead of me. When the kids were old enough to speak, they started going to see Akito, even if I objected that they were too young. By the time they were old enough to go to school, Akito forbid it, saying there was too many leniencies on the family as it is. So going against his wishes I home schooled them," Tohru answered and then added, "There were more, but those hurt us the most."

Kyo-san looked at Tohru and scooted her to him, embracing her, "I have the time to listen."

Tohru took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll continue, but it's only going to cause you more pain than you know."

"I already carry pain Tohru, more won't matter," Kyo-san answered truthfully.

"Well, you know how you changed my name? Akito changed it back, and that detective found out, and he went snooping, my family got involved. Grandpa didn't care, but my aunt did, and she didn't like this fact one bit. Of course Akito won but it wasn't easy, and that's when Akito forbid me to keep ties on the other side, so I lost Hana and Uo. Akito made rules of my own household, and who could and couldn't come, and at what times. Only Yuki was an acceptation, and Akito could come anytime but the house must be clean form top to bottom. Then she made times when the children could be outside and only during those times were they aloud. It's okay now though, really," Tohru told him, a slight glaze in her eyes, but a smile still on her face.

Kyo-san kissed her lips softly, "Tohru, if you want to cry, it's okay, you've got a shoulder. If you want to open up, have someone hold you tell you everything's alright, if you want anything, I'm here."

Tohru clutched his shirt as if it was her only life line, and cried, let out her eight years of stress, and when she was about to pass out from exhaustion, she heard Kyo-san say, "I'm sorry Tohru, you won't be alone again, I'm here now, for you."

TBC…


	21. Conflicting Emotions

Chapter 21: Conflicting Emotions

Princess Sango

Tohru woke up in Kyo-san and her bed, seeing Kyo-san still asleep. She tried to remember walking to her room, but didn't recall it. That must have meant Kyo-san had picked her up and carried her all the way to their room. Tohru smiled and tenderly caressed his cheek when she remembered what Kyo-san had said to her last night, before she passed out.

"_**I'm sorry Tohru, you won't be alone again, I'm here now, for you."**_

She blushed and smiled at him, he was so helpful, ever since he had gotten back. Not fighting with Yuki, trying his best to be a father, and trying to be the best well…boyfriend/husband to Tohru. That's when something hit her, she wasn't married to him, and they weren't tied down by anything but their children. If love had fallen out, or if either one felt trapped, they could just walk out the door at any given time. That wouldn't happen to them would it? Their love would stay relinquished right? Nothing bad could happen to the love they had given themselves, eight years ago, and had vowed never to break will it?

Tohru covered her face, feeling anxiety tears welling up, but then she felt a hand on her's, "Tohru, what's wrong?"

Looking up at him she saw Kyo-san, someone who she loved dearly, very dearly, for she had given up so much to him, and he had given her love and kids. The only problem is that what about them? What waited for them beyond this little quiet calm, after the fog clears, who will be left together, and who will be left alone? "N-nothing Kyo-san, I'm sorry if I woke you."

Kyo-san studied her eyes and shook his head, pulling her close to him, "Tohru-chan, what's on your mind?"

Tohru looked up at him, "What's going to happen to us? Kyo-san, I know this might sound selfish, but what about us? We rushed into everything eight years ago, assuming that you weren't coming back, and now here you are. What's going to happen now, to us?"

Kyo-san took a deep breath and looked down at this woman who he had known to be strong-willed and now she looked like a little girl, asking her dad for help. He kissed the top of her head, his hands gently moving down her back, and whispered soft, kind words to her, and when she sniffed back the tears, Kyo-san answered her. "We can take it slow, I could move out of this room, into another, and when you feel better about me being here, together, we could try again."

Tohru looked up at him, "I don't want you to leave this room Kyo-san, and I don't want to wake up thinking you aren't here, in front of my eyes. I meant about love, where is our relationship going, Kyo? I mean, right now we could leave each other, and we could get away with it, but Kyo, I don't want that, do you?"

Kyo-san smiled at her, "I'd never leave you again, and didn't you hear me last night? Tohru-chan, I love you, and don't doubt that, I'll stay in this room, but we'll take it slow okay?"

Tohru smiled at him, clinging to his nightshirt and calming some of her tears. Kyo-san clung to her tightly, trying to show her that his love is like a circle, it keeps going, never ending. No one could disturb the couple, and one passing thought for a common mind:

_**Maybe they weren't doomed after all, any more that is.**_

TBC…


	22. Kisa, Kagura, and Yuki

Chapter 22: Kisa, Kagura, and Yuki

Princess Sango

Kyo-san kissed Tohru's head and smiled, as she calmed down, "You've got me today, for the whole day, what do you want to do?"

"What about the kids, Kyo?" Tohru asked, wiping the last few remnants of tears away.

"Oh, that rat could look after them for awhile, after all I want to be with you today," Kyo-san said, purring into her ear.

Tohru smiled up at him, loosening her grip around her waist. Kyo-san let her get up and go to the bathroom as he got up himself and went through his side of the dresser and started to pick out some clothes. He decided on a loose pair of baggy pants and a black shirt, like he always wears. Kyo-san then sat on the bed, waiting for Tohru to get out so he could brush his teeth and hair. When Tohru did come out she looked like she was a teen again, in a short yellow skirt and a flower-pattern blue shirt. Kyo-san smiled at her, "Nothing's changed."

Tohru smiled and nodded, "Nothing has with you either, Kyo."

Kyo-san got up and hugged her before walking into the bathroom and started to brush his teeth and hair. When he walked out, Tohru was already gone, probably downstairs making breakfast for everyone. Wonder what they would say when they saw Tohru in a skirt? After all Tohru hadn't worn a skirt that short in eight years. Kyo-san decided to find out as he walked into the kitchen to see four people sitting around the table, the extra person, being Kisa. "Hi there Kisa."

Kisa looked up at them, "Hi Kyo-san…"

Kyo-san sat down at the table and looked at everyone who stared at Tohru. Kyoko blinked and looked at her father's smug little look. "Dad what is that look for?"

Kyo-san looked at his daughter, "Well it looks like everyone is looking at Tohru."

Kyoko nodded, "We're just surprised, since you came along it seemed that mom's, well I don't know, normal self is back? We never knew her this carefree, and the only people who would is our uncles, grandpas, and aunts."

Kyo-san smiled and nodded, "Yeah, hey Kisa, what are you doing here?"

Kisa looked up at Kyo-san and smiled, "I just came to see how sissy is doing, and she invited me inside."

Kyo-san nodded but hoped his plans weren't ruined for the day. Kyo looked up at Kisa, "How long are you staying?"

"Just for awhile, Hiro-chan wanted me to go with him somewhere," Kisa answered shyly looking away.

Kyo-san looked confused, when had she listened to that brat? Looking at her hand a glimpse of a diamond ring showed and glimmered. "A-are you married Kisa?"

"Hm, no I'm engaged," Kisa answered meekly.

Tohru laughed, "Yup, and you have been since you were, what, 16?"

Kisa blushed even more, but nodded, "You know me well sissy."

Tohru smiled at her and nodded, sitting down, placing the food onto the table. Sitting on Kyo-san's lap, looking up at him innocently, "We're not staying after breakfast, so anyone have anything to say?"

Everyone looked at Tohru, who they couldn't believe was so subtle, yet happy in the lap of Kyo-san. No one said a word and started eating, but half-way into the meal Kisa excused herself from the house, saying she had to meet Hiro really early. No one really said much but Tohru showed her out and returned to see everyone gone except Kyo-san. "Everyone said they had to do something around the house, so we can go now."

Tohru nodded, standing up and walking out of the kitchen and into the front door area and slipped on her shoes. Kyo-san followed and just slipped on his shoes too and then waited for Tohru, who soon opened the door and they both walked out of the estate together.

They were walking down the streets with no destination when they bumped into Kagura. Who was with Yuki? Kagura smiled at them and looked at Kyo-san, "Oh, you haven't changed one bit Kyo-Kyo!"

Kyo-san looked at Kagura, who used on of his many nicknames, but most of all her calmness about the whole thing. Wasn't she going to beat him up? Wasn't Kagura going to tell him that he shouldn't have had children with Tohru? What happened over eight years to her? Kyo didn't ask though, as he only smiled, holding onto Tohru's hands.

Yuki looked up at Kyo-san and smiled, "Surprised? Kagura-san's anger has gone down since you left. We're dating in fact."

Kagura smiled, looking at Yuki, "Yun-kun, why don't we go to the movies? Kyo-san, Tohru-chan, why don't you go too? It'll be like when we were seventeen again, well for you, I was nineteen then. Now I'm twenty-seven and you guys are twenty-five, come on, what do you say?"

"Sure, I'd love to go see a move Kagura-san, which one though?" Tohru asked.

"Oh, I was thinking about the new anime movie, Full Metal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shambala, you?" Kagura asked.

Everyone agreed and they made their way to the movie theatre and found great seats. That's when Tohru and Yuki decided to get some snacks before the movie started, and they had twenty minutes to spare, so they left, leaving Kagura and Kyo-san there alone. Kyo-san looked at Kagura, "So you're going out with Yuki now?"

"Hm, oh, yeah we are, we've been going out for about four years now. We did this in secret though, so Akito wouldn't know, we were afraid he might punish Tohru-chan because Yuki was in Tohru's house. He couldn't allow anything else to happen to Tohru, so we met late at night."

Kyo-san nodded, "So what happened to your obsession with me?"

"Oh, I figured I wasn't wanted like that from you, so I moved on, and what do you know? Yuki-kun just happens to be the one who knew exactly how I felt! We were a perfect couple, both comforting each other and everything," Kagura answered, a dreamy haze over her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kyo-san asked, slightly confused.

"Well, Yuki liked Tohru too, and when he found out that she was having your children…he was crushed. So four years down the road we started dating, but in between that time, all his energy went towards helping Tohru-chan with the kids, but when things settled, he wanted someone to look to for love, as was I. So we hooked up, confessed about the people we had loved. It was a great comfort, and now to this very day, is the fourth year we've been going out," Kagura explained, looking at Kyo-san.

She smiled, "It's great to see you though Kyo-Kyo, Tohru needs someone like you in her life. I would've been over more, if it wasn't for that retched rule, but it's okay, really. Kyoko and Kyo-chan are so kawaii, that when I did see them, I was slightly jealous, because I want kids too. You're lucky Kyo-Kyo, your kids are wonderful."

Kyo-san smiled and than looked at her, "I'm sorry Kagura-san, but you knew I didn't love you that way right."

Kagura looked a little disheartened but nodded, "Yes, I knew, I knew all along but I didn't want to believe it. Yet when it was Tohru who came crying to me too, asking for help, I couldn't. I was so upset with you and her, but later I forgave you two and tried to help her. By then, I had given up on you, but wasn't sure where to go into life. I remember when Yuki and I met in the garden once…"

_Flashback…_

_Kagura was sitting in one of the many garden plots in Sohma estate, thinking, meditating. When someone came up to her, "Kagura-san, what are you doing here?"_

_A small smile yet sad smile crept on her face, "I'm thinking, thinking about my future. About what I have to do with my life."_

_Yuki sat down next to her, and hugged her, "You've got to move on Kagura-san, I've been moving on too. I loved Honda-san too, but Kyo beat me to her."_

_Kagura looked up at Yuki, who looked so upset, but still living, still living with Tohru, but why? "Why would you live with the person you loved Yuki-kun? Wouldn't you be mad?"_

_Yuki shook his head, "I could never be mad at Honda-san, never."_

_"Why not Yuki-kun?" Kagura asked, even more confused._

_"I can't because I love her as a sister now, and I have two kids that look up to me. I couldn't handle it if they didn't have some manly figure to look up to. I owe the cat that much," Yuki answered, bitter-sweet._

_Kagura hugged Yuki, "We were both put down by our loves, huh?"_

_Yuki smiled, "Yes, yes we were, but we have to move past this roadblock."_

_Kagura looked up at him, "I don't know if I can."_

_"Then we'll try together, would you like to go out some time? I have free time tomorrow at ten in the morning. What do you say?" Yuki asked her, hoping she would say yes._

_"Okay, sure, tomorrow at ten, do you want me to come there or?" Kagura asked._

_"No, it's not safe anywhere, meet me outside the estate, where no one, like Akito can find out," Yuki answered._

_"Okay, Yun-kun."_

_End Flashback._

Yuki and Tohru had just gotten back and before anything else could be said, they sat down and watched the movie.

TBC…


	23. Hope and Despair

Chapter 23: Hope and Despair

Princess Sango

"That movie was so good, wasn't it Tohru-chan?" Kagura asked, looking at the younger woman, who seemed to be thinking off into the distance.

"Yes…that was a good movie; I love the shows, so the movie was just like it! Wonder how the other people would fair out against such people like Edward Elric?" Tohru answered, her attention being turned elsewhere.

Kagura nodded, "What did you guys think about the movie?" No answer came from the two, as they had excused themselves to the bathroom five minutes ago. "Oh yeah, I forgot, they aren't back yet."

Tohru nodded and saw the two come back to the table, "Here they come!"

Yuki and Kyo-san both sat down next to their respective dates and looked away from each other. "Now what happened Yuki-kun?"

Kyo-san looked at the rat and sighed, "Damn rat, spoil the mood will ya?"

"Stupid cat, you're the one that's giving me a headache. Kagura-chan, would you like to go someplace a lot…quieter?" Yuki asked, taking her hand in his and started to get up.

"Okay…" Kagura answered, standing up to leave too, but gave an apologetic look over to Tohru.

Kyo-san covered his face in his hands, "We might as well go on home now, and the mood is ruined."

Tohru looked at Kyo-san, a slight frantic look on her face, "No…um…it's not ruined, and we could just go somewhere else."

Kyo-san looked over at Tohru and smiled, "Are you sure? My "stupid cat" instincts might ruin the mood."

Tohru placed a hand lightly on his shoulder, "You're not stupid Kyo, you're just not used to being around people anymore, that's all."

Kyo-san looked up at Tohru's eyes and smiled, "I understand you, where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere we can both be happy," Tohru answered gently, stroking his cheek fondly. Kyo-san couldn't help but oblige.

With the kids…

Kyo-kun sat down at the table, looking at his sister who sat across the table, "How long must we hide this secret, from daddy?"

Kyoko looked up at her twin brother, her eyes no longer the color they once were, but plain white, "Until he comes home."

Kyo-kun looked up, his eyes black, his hair black, and the robes of eternity around him black, "Okay Hope, but I'm glad this only lasts for a day."

Kyoko, or Hope, as she was now called looked at her brother, "Why Despair, you enjoyed it when we were kids."

Despair looked at Hope, "That's because I could fly, now our wings are too big to get through the front door." Despair leaned back, "Being a member of the Elite Zodiac is hard enough."

Hope looked up at her brother, "Yes, I believe it, since we are the Elite Zodiac, who holds the secret to the curse." Both the twins laughed, and Hope continued, "The zodiac could be easily destroyed by you, and saved by me. We've already accepted this fate with open arms Despair, and only one will remain alive, to tell the tale."

Despair looked away, "I'm not looking forward to that day Hope, I will despise that day."

Hope sighed, "Let the best emotion win."

TBC…


	24. The Elite Explain it All

Chapter 24: The Elite Explain it All

Princess Sango

It was late when Kyo-san, Tohru, and Yuki came home and saw the kids sprawled out on the kitchen table, haven fallen asleep after the day's transformation. Kyo-san stopped though noticing the kid's new look, "Are you sure these are our kids Tohru?"

Tohru looked slightly uncomfortable, "What do you mean?"

"They look different, their hair color is white and black," Kyo-san answered back, still skeptical.

Hope opened her eyes and looked at her father and smiled, "Hi dad, I know you don't think it's me, but well, I'm an Elite."

"An Elite is what exactly?" Kyo asked, looking at Hope and cocked his head in confusion.

Hope smiled at him and stood up, stretching her wings slightly, "Despair should wake up soon."

"Despair?" Kyo-san asked, looking at Hope again.

Tohru walked up to Hope, "Are you okay Hope, you guys didn't try, did you?"

Hope looked at Tohru and shook her head, "I could never do that, you know we aren't allowed to until that day…"

Tohru nodded, hugging her daughter close, "It's glad to know that you're not going to try yet."

Hope nodded, a slight glaze of tears going over her white eyes, but blinked them away, "I know mom, I know."

Despair woke up then, looking up and saw Tohru and Kyo-san looking at Hope. Despair stood up and stretched his wings while looking at everyone else, "Hi mom, dad."

Tohru let go of Hope and hugged Despair, and when she let go, "I think it's time we explained this to your father."

Despair looked up at his father and nodded, "I think it is time. Dad have you ever heard of the Elite Zodiac?"

"No."

"Why don't we sit down and discuss this?" Hope asked pointing to the table, and sitting back down where she was sitting previously.

Kyo-san and Tohru both sat down and Tohru was actually the one to begin, "Kyo, our kids have a destiny, that I think is beneficial to everyone except them and us."

Hope took control, "I'm called Hope because if I win, the curse is broken, but Hope has never won. Despair, has always won, and that keeps the curse. You see, we both know the secret to break the curse but only Hope can in the end. Mom was worried about us because later on we're supposed to battle it out, battle out destiny. Mom is Destiny, and she has to watch the whole thing."

Tohru sighed, "Can you give me a second?"

Hope looked up at her mother, "Go ahead mom, I understand."

Tohru stood up and walked out of the room, only to return a couple minutes later in a multi-colored robe and her eyes and hair were multi-colored as well, a pair of multi-colored wings to match her robes. Tohru, now Destiny, sat down, "I'm the referee if you will have anything to say about it."

Despair piped up, "Our conditions, the Elite, are that only twins both in the zodiac are considered an Elite, and twins are rare, in every way. Both twins and their mother will become an Elite, as for the father, he's supposed to be fate, but I don't know what to think, Fate hasn't shown on you yet."

Kyo-san sighed, "Is there a certain transformation time for Fate?"

"No, Fate comes last, and Fate only come to that day," Destiny answers, "Fate plays a role, but it's only granted to the winner."

"What day?" asked Kyo-san.

"To be exact, on the twins tenth birthday, to the very day," Destiny answered, looking at the twins.

Hope and Despair looked at each other, "We're going to bed mother, see you tomorrow."

Destiny hugged her children, and then let them go to their rooms. "So how long are you…they going to be playing these roles?"

"Just a day, for me it's night. You can go on to bed Kyo; I usually stay up during my time."

Kyo-san shook his head, "No Tohru-chan, I'll stay with you."

Destiny looked up at him, her eyes glazed with tears, her soft features on her face showed hurt, sadness, anger, confusion, almost every emotion was being expressed. Destiny stood up and walked over to the other side of the kitchen table, and collapsed into Kyo-san's arms, "Thank-you, thank-you."

Kyo-san looked down at her, she was probably the strongest of all of them, and now they had yet another problem.

_**They were doomed all over again, just over the stupid curse.**_

TBC…

The elite is a made up part of the zodiac.


	25. Sweet yet Sour

Chapter 25: Sweet yet Sour

Princess Sango

Tohru woke up on top of Kyo-san, on the couch. She blushed and pulled away and took the blanket and covered Kyo-san back up, and then stood up and walked towards the kitchen when Kyo-san's eyes opened and saw Tohru's back. "Don't leave Tohru-chan, or are you still Destiny?"

"I'm Tohru now, what is it Kyo?" asked Tohru, sitting back down on the couch.

Kyo-san smiled, pulling her to him again, "Tohru-chan, please tell me, how do you feel about the whole thing?"

Tohru sighed, "Oh, you mean Despair and Hope? I feel frightened, scared, upset… Knowing one of your children will die when you've only known them for ten years, it hurts me deeply. I have no control over it either, and I know both of them love each other, unlike the other pair of twins from the last time…"

Kyo-san looked at Tohru, "What do you mean?"

"No Hope or Despair liked each other. I don't know why Kyoko or Kyo-kun liked one or another so much, and this makes more pressure. Once they showed hateful feelings towards each other, when they were six, but something happened then, and they were instantly friendly. I've talked to both of them separately, and I've been told by both they don't hate each other, that they want to know that if one leaves the other will carry on the legacy and life for the other. They also don't look forward to the day," Tohru explained, looking away. Kyo-san understood and silently stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.

"Tohru, is it possible that both Despair and Hope can win?" Kyo-san asked Tohru.

Tohru shook her head, "No, only one emotion is aloud to win, only one."

Kyo-san saw tears creeping down Tohru's face and gently wiped them away, "Tohru, please don't cry, we've got two years with them. We've just got to be happy, now quit crying, you know I hate it when you cry."

Tohru covered her face with her hands and tried to calm herself down. It was still quite early but calmed herself, and blinked the remaining tears away. She felt uncomfortable and who wouldn't, know one of your own is going to die? No words were needed to express for anyone. They were waiting, waiting for the day where they're fate would be decided.

TBC...


	26. Two Years Later

Chapter 26: Two Years Later

Princess Sango

Tohru had a wonderful two years, so did everyone else, but that black cloud was returning, hovering closer to the day. The fear was being shown by the whole family, and it seemed the twins wanted to spend a lot of time with each family member, because they didn't know who would stay alive, and who would be torn from the earth for the better good, if there was a better good. Yet, now they only had a day before the actual day.

Kyo-kun was sitting on the couch, staring at the clock, daring it to move. When the clock did move to the next minute or hour, he sighed. He didn't want fun, he had fun the last two years, and now…to think that his sister or himself might die…it only seemed right to mourn.

Kyoko herself wanted to have fun, but the house was in such a depressed mood, she didn't feel like disturbing anyone else. So she drifted into her room where thoughts of _her_ came back, thoughts of what Akito had told her, when Kyo-kun was sick that one day.

_Flashback…_

_Kyoko's POV…_

_I entered Akito's chamber, trying to make my fear subside, or at least calm them down so she wouldn't sense them. I entered quietly and bowed down to Akito, "Ohayo Akito-sama."_

_Akito didn't even wish me a good morning but asked, "Where's your brother?"_

_"He is sick Akito-sama," I answered softly, but my shoulders were quivering slightly._

_"Oh, I see, and you just thought he should stay home? Well I can't go get him, seeing as I'm considered sick myself, and everyone is gone… Kyoko, what do you think of your situation?" Akito asked, switching subjects quickly._

_"Well, I didn't think I would be the one to fight my own brother. I don't want to do anything like that Akito-sama, I know I was born with a power, but I'm scared to use it."_

_Akito walked up to me, pulled my head up, and stared into my eyes, where I tried to turn into the neutral mask, but to no avail, she saw right through it. "You should not be afraid Kyoko, for everyone is counting on you to win, even me."_

_I looked up at her, "You mean, you're supporting Hope? I thought the leader always supported…"_

_"Despair? That's very funny, I wish to see Hope win, because then no one will die, like I have to die," Akito answered, laughing, "Tell me the secret, so I could die knowing how to break the curse."_

_"Demo Akito-sama, you're not supposed to know, not now," I whispered, my eyes pleading._

_He didn't like my plea and pulled my hair, "Tell me you little brat! I've had to live with this weight of death since birth, and you say I don't deserve to know? Tell me, now!"_

_I felt tears well up and I gave in, "Okay the secret is…"_

_End Flashback_

Kyoko opened her eyes, and sighed, "Akito's on my side, everyone is on my side, but despair clouds my heart and let's me only see my brother. How can I kill the only person I have been with since birth?"

Someone knocked on the door and Kyoko gave a meek answer to see Kyo-kun standing there, yet he seemed small there, and Kyoko probably looked the same. Kyo-kun came inside the room and jumped on the bed next to her, and hugged her. "I don't want to go; I don't want you to go."

I hugged him close, and felt tears falling down my face, "I know, I know, I don't either."

"We're doomed sis; we're close, closer than what we are supposed to be. How can I live knowing you or I won't see mom or dad have a wedding when they decide to, or another sibling? Kyoko-chan, I don't know what to do," Kyo-kun whispered.

Kyoko couldn't say anything, as her strong yet quiet demeanor broke down and now she was sobbing. Holding her brother close she cried and she felt Kyo-kun starting to shake with the same kind of sobbing too. The two twins were crying, knowing tomorrow, only one would survive and the other would die.

Later…

Dinner had come soon and quick, too soon, and Tohru made the twin's favorite meal, ramen. They ate it slowly, and afterwards Tohru cleaned the kitchen and saw Kyoko watching her favorite television show. Sitting down next to her daughter, she watched it too.

While Kyo-kun was on the roof with his father, "I never thought you liked the roof dad."

"Yeah, your mother would find me here, even during school, when I got mad, I went to the roof, or just ran away to Shigure's roof. Outside, with nothing holding me back, that's the way I like it," Kyo-san answered his son.

"Dad?"

Kyo-san looked over at his son, he wasn't sure if he was 'forgiven' yet, because sometimes they would get mad and be angry all over again. "What is it?"

"I know I wasn't very nice to you in the beginning, but knowing you for two years, you're a really cool father. I'm sorry about how I acted, will you forgive me?" Kyo-kun asked, looking at his dad.

"Of course," Kyo-san answered.

Kyo-kun smiled, "Thanks dad, I just didn't think that I could leave this world, if I do, letting you know I hated you. I really like you as a father."

Kyo-san thought for a moment and then said as an after thought, "I like you as a son, Kyo-kun."

_**Now the quiet had set in, but pain had come also, now the final battle would commence, tomorrow, the fate shall be decided, for better or for worse. All the people in that family could think was, we are doomed indeed.**_

TBC…


	27. The Final Battle

Chapter 27: The Final Battle

Princess Sango

The day came too soon for the family, as they woke up in another plain of existence. There stood all the family members, who were there to support Hope and to watch the fight. Hope and Despair looked at one another, tears in there eyes. Hope hugged Despair, and then looked up at him, "Don't go easy on me."

"Don't go easy on me either," Despair answered and then lightly whispered, "Kyoko."

She gasped, "Kyo-kun…"

He hugged her close again, "No tears, no tears. Back away now, so we can start. I love you Kyoko, Hope."

"I love you too, Kyo, Despair," she answered, blinking the tears away and backing herself away too.

Hope looked at her mother desperately, she was Destiny, and couldn't she do something about it? Destiny shook her head, yet tried to remain calm herself, "Are you ready?"

The twins looked at each other, and nodded, "Yes we're ready."

"With no other interjections, please start the fight," Destiny answered, her voice shaking slightly. Destiny took her place at the table, where Kyo-san sat down and looked at him, "I don't want to watch."

Kyo-san held out his arms and she collapsed into them, hiding her face in his chest, where he whispered it was okay to cry, it was okay. The other Sohmas in the crowd sat there and watched, with interest, as their fate was decided, by two ten year olds.

Hope pulled out her sword out but looked sad doing so, while Despair did too. They weren't regular swords, they carried magical powers, but only one could unlock the deathly blow when they reach the peak of their power. Hope stood, waiting to see who would make the first move, and Despair did, knowing Hope would not move. Hope blocked every blow, and got in a few good shots too. Yet Despair couldn't get any in, and he immediately knew who was the winner of this fight, but knew a fight could change drastically in someone else's favor. All they had to do was have their emotion the highest, and the death blow is favored on the sword.

Despair wanted Hope to win, then everyone would be happier, so he was making mistakes on purpose, allowing her to get her emotion higher. Despair dodged once in awhile, and actually got a good hit once, but actually he was losing by himself too. Hope's sword started to glow, it started to glow all white and pure, and Despair bit his lip, knowing this was the end of him. Yet Despair had no thoughts as the white light engulfed his body, and swallowed him up, taking him away from this realm, off the planet. Despair went peacefully, and all he had to think about was, **_Everyone is happy, and mom and Kyoko will be able to live happily with dad._**

As for Hope, she collapsed as soon as the blow was delivered and she felt arms hold her, and saw Fate, the person who was supposed to help her unlock everything. "You're still not done Hope. Let us lock the curse up, come on now, Destiny and I am waiting for you."

Destiny came up behind her, "Hold out your sword Hope."

Hope stood up and held out the sword, pointing it at the Sohma crowd, and began her prayer, "Once there was a family, who was bestowed the curse of the zodiac, and when the members are randomly born they shall be assigned a zodiac curse. Then after a hundred years twins shall be born to battle out the curse. Hope has now won and shall release the curse with Fate and Destiny on her side, Despair shall leave their hearts and the curse shall not be brought up until the next hundred years then. When the curse is brought up then, the gods shall give the Sohma family the curse all over again. This is the Elite's way. Now with Fate and Destiny at my side, we shall lock away the curse."

Destiny and Fate's hands were both on Hope's hands, as they sent energy into the sword and a beam of multi-colored light hit them and everyone vanished, as Hope, Destiny, and Fate stayed put. There stood the god himself, the god who had invited everyone to the banquet. "My dear Elites, a job well done, and you Elite Hope, you have finally won."

Hope bowed down and answered, "It was my duty sir."

The god laughed and then looked at Fate, "You are the cat of the zodiac, the one who had given Elite Destiny two children, the one's to battle out this fight."

Fate looked up; his attire which had been black and white was now a pure white, since Hope had won. The shoes, jeans, cloak, shirt, hair, eyes, were all white. "Yes, that is me sir."

"Yes, and I have something to tell you, but it is not for Elite Hope's ears. Elite Hope, please return to your realm and rejoice with your family," the god answered.

Hope nodded, "Yes sir."

The god waved her off and then turned to the two other Elites, "Elite Destiny, Elite Fate, I have something to tell you about Elite Despair."

Both Elites stiffened and then Elite Destiny spoke, "What do you mean sir?"

"Elite Despair shall be reincarnated, out of the Sohma family, but as a young boy who is dieing as we speak. Elite Hope will not recognize him, and either will Elite Despair, you see the boys souls were in a mix-up."

Fate looked up, "I don't understand sir."

"The dieing boy was supposed to be your son and Elite Despair but the other boy's soul, the soul you know as Kyo, was supposed to be your daughter's soul mate. The mix up was terrible but, now everything will be put back the way it was supposed to be," the god answered.

Destiny looked up, "Demo sir, you said the boy is dieing, how is that supposed to help?"

"Ah my dear sweet Elite Destiny, my child, with your "son's" soul, he shall be okay. He shall heal and meet your daughter on her fourteenth birthday. His name is Keiichiro Tani, and you'll meet him in four years. Don't let the disappearance of Kyo be in vain, you'll meet his soul again. Until then, live your lives out. Go now, join your family," the god answered, looking at the two pair of Elites.

They bowed and then disappeared, where they woke up in their own bed. Looking at each other in their normal forms, they hugged one another, "It's good to know our children will cross paths again."

Tohru nodded at Kyo's answer and smiled, "It does feel good to know, but we can't tell Kyoko that. It would disturb the balance. Let's go to her now."

They both stood up out of bed and ran into Kyoko's room, but she was not there. They found there way into their son's room and found her over his body crying, "Why Kyo? Why?"

Kyo came up behind her and hugged his daughter, his only daughter who didn't even need to mourn, "Shh…no tears Kyoko-chan, no tears…"

"H-he…he told me t-that too…." Kyoko cried out, burying her head in her father's chest, "It's unfair!"

Tohru came up and hugged them both, "Kyoko, it's okay, really, everything will work out, you'll see."

"How can that be? My other half-the half that I was born with, is gone," Kyoko answered. Kyo and Tohru knew the answer; they knew what would happen when their daughter turned fourteen.

Day after…

Kyoko woke up and looked in the closet and found her black dress, but couldn't put it on, "He wouldn't want me to do this."

So she settled for her school uniform, and walked out to the breakfast table. Her parents had been sitting there since who knew when, but all she wanted to do was eat and go to school. Since Kyo's dead, even the outside world knew, and the Sohma cover-up was that he died of a heart failure. Kyoko was waiting for someone to find out the truth, but with the curse gone, nothing could be proved.

Sitting down at the table she sat down to one of her mom's wonderful meals and ate almost mechanically. When someone's voice cut into her thought of mind, "Kyoko-chan, you don't have to go to school today."

Kyoko looked over at her parents; they seemed to be hiding something from her but shrugged it off, "I don't see why."

"We know you're having trouble coping, we thought maybe it would be best to stay home, with the family," Tohru answered her question.

"Okay, I'll stay, but they'll be rejoicing, and it'll feel dreary with me there," Kyoko answered.

"Trust me, everyone wants you there, they want to thank-you, and tell you sorry," Kyo answered.

Kyoko covered her face and burst into tears, "What am I to do the rest of my life?"

Tohru and Kyo looked at each other, "You have a special someone out there for you and you'll just have to be patient. Your mom and I was patient, and now we're together. You just tell us if we could help."

Kyoko didn't say a word as she ran out of the room and went into Kyo-kun's room, "Nothing's the same without you, nothing brother, nothing…"

TBC…


	28. Four Years and Bumping into Strangers

Chapter 28: Four Years and Bumping into Strangers

Princess Sango

Kyoko's POV

It's been so long since I walked into Kyo's room, but it wasn't his anymore. My parents had gotten re-married and had another child, a boy. They asked me if I wanted to name him, but I didn't say anything. They named him, and gave him Kyo-kun's room, and I never went in there, not once, until now. Why would I come inside now, after four years? Maybe because my brother, who is now three, is sick and wants his blanket.

Dad came inside Kyo-kun's room and placed a hand on my shoulder, "You can get out, and I'll finish your task." I turned to dad, who hugged me, "Are you going to be okay?"

I looked away and started crying, Kyo-kun was a very important part of my life, and he's gone now, of course I wasn't okay. He held me, "Come on now Kyoko, if you don't like it in here, go somewhere else."

He didn't need to coax me as I jumped out of his embrace and ran away, ran away from the estate to a place where I could think. That place was somewhere on the streets of Tokyo, where people don't know you unless you go to the same school. Yet who knew, who knew I would meet someone there too, who reminded me so much of my brother?

I bumped into someone in my endless search for me to calm down, immediately bowing I thought nothing of it, until he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Do I know you?"

I was about to deny it when I looked up and noticed it was Keiichiro, "Um, you might, I'm Sohma Kyoko from class 1-C."

"I'm from class 1-C too, so what's wrong?" he asked, searching my eyes.

"Nothing, really, I was just thinking about someone," I muttered, down casting my eyes.

"Who about, do I know this person?" Keiichiro asked.

"No, you don't know him, he's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Kyoko, when did he?"

"Four years ago, he was my brother, my twin," I answered, and then tried to run but he grabbed my arm again.

Keiichiro's POV

There was something about this girl, something in the back of my mind, which remembered her. Yet I haven't spoken to her since today, so it couldn't be. She stared up at me, "Will you let go?"

I didn't, instead I pulled her to me, as if on impulse, "I'm sorry for your loss, but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to mourn after four years."

"What do you know about it, get away from me!" she screamed and pulled out on my embrace and ran away. I followed her with my eyes, but couldn't follow, because something was nagging me. I never met her brother, I didn't know him, I didn't know her, and here I am telling her not to worry. What is wrong with me?

I started to remember why I was even in this part of Tokyo, but then I fainted, and I cursed my illness.

Kyoko's POV

I ran to the woods, this was Shigure's territory, but the landscape gave me tranquility as I started crying. Feeling lonely I walked up to Shigure's house and knocked on his door. He opened it, "Ah Kyoko-chan, what are you doing here?"

I looked up at Shigure, "C-can I stay here, if just for a little while, please?

Shigure nodded, allowing me inside, "You're always welcome here Kyoko-chan."

Shigure's POV

I haven't seen Kyoko in such bad shape since Kyo and Tohru's wedding, and she looks the same. I smiled at her as she pulled off her shoes and sat under the kotatsu and laid her head down on the top. Sitting down next to her I didn't ask, she just wanted some comfort, a get away. When she spoke, "Do you remember Kyo-kun?"

I sighed, her brother again, when was this girl going to move on, "Yes, I remember him, you two were inseparable."

"I don't think many remember him, and I can't take it Shigure-jisan. It seems like everyone who knew him, is going to forget him. I don't want to be one of them," Kyoko stated, looking at me with those helpless eyes, "Remember the day Kazuki was born, remember when Kyo-kun was buried? Remember when mom and dad got married?"

"Of course I remember those days," I answered, but I really remembered Kyoko's reaction the most.

Flashback…

**_Kyoko watched as the ceremony took place, as they lowered the jar with her brother's ashes into the ground. Tears sprang forth and she looked away, and no one would understand, no one would. She would always blame herself, no matter what; she knew she killed her brother, which he didn't die of heart problems. Hugging herself she watched as people told her small words of condolence and sympathy, but the people had no faces, nothing reached her, nothing. After the few days she visited his grave, but soon she stopped, because people started acting weird around her._**

_**End **_

I looked at her even more intrigued but then continued into the next flashback.

_**Flashback**_

**_Kyoko sat there in the crowd of Sohmas as she watched her mother and father kiss each other, sealing their future together. Everyone was so happy, but not Kyoko, she was upset deeply, because her brother wasn't there to witness it. Hugging herself, she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around to see Shigure, "Lighten up Kyoko-chan, he would want you to be happy."_**

_**I nodded, but pushed his hand away, "I know mom and dad waited till I said I was ready, demo, I don't think I was. Don't get me wrong, I love mom and dad, it's just I wish Kyo-kun was here."**_

_**"All of us do, why don't you visit his grave, tell him what you're up to. I bet he needs a friend to tell him," came Shigure's voice, "After all, I know your mother is going to visit your grandma."**_

_**Kyoko nodded, "Thank-you Shigure-jisan."**_

_**"You're most very welcome Kyoko-chan, now why don't you just try to enjoy the party?"**_

_**Kyoko nodded, but trying was hard for her.**_

_**End**_

Hugging her, she looked at me, "You were there, I wanted mom and dad to be happy, but I didn't want them to think they needed to stop for me. I wanted them to move on."

"I know Kyoko-chan."

_**Flashback**_

_**Kyoko sat there as she watched her mother go through labor pains and jut sat there, watching. Her father clung to Tohru's hand, and Arisa and Hana both stood there on the other side, holding onto her other hand. She watched as her new baby brother was born, but that baby was getting Kyo-kun's room and she didn't want him to. Why couldn't she get his room, that's what she wanted, his room, but her parents told her that it would just depress her more. For that she was angry, but didn't say anything. When the baby was born, she was asked if she would like to name him, Kyoko didn't say anything.**_

_**Kyoko ran out of the room instead, and left the adults to name him. "I know what to name him Tohru," came Hana's soft voice.**_

**_"What do you think?" asked Tohru and Kyo._**

_**"Kazuki, for a fresh new start," Hana replied, "for all of you."**_

_**"That's a perfect name, Kyoko-san would've been proud!" came Arisa's voice.**_

_**"What do you think Tohru?"**_

_**"I think it's a perfect name," Tohru answered, looking down at the newborn child, who had Tohru's hair color and Kyo's eyes. **_

_**End**_

Regular POV

Kyoko looked up at Shigure and smiled, before fainting onto the table. Hugging Kyoko he sighed, "You'll be okay Kyoko." With that he got to the phone and dialed a number to Tohru's house and told them Kyoko was at his house and she was in good hands.

Meanwhile…

Keiichiro woke up in a hospital to see his mother standing over him, "Mom, what happened?"

"Something happened and triggered one of your attacks. Luckily someone found you and brought you here, and you were treated immediately."

"I hate this illness, it's holding me back, and I want a life mom," Keiichiro whined.

"I know, but your body was under stress, and you needed to rest."

"Mom…"

"Shh…I know, I know."

Keiichiro closed his eyes and rested, feeling at peace suddenly, but the girl in his dreams still haunted him, the girl who's smile was as clear as day. Somewhere, he had met her, somewhere that he did not remember. Yet somewhere he did, and his mind wouldn't let him forget it.

TBC…


	29. Balance

Chapter 29: Balance

Princess Sango

Tohru knocked on Shigure's door later at night and he welcomed her inside, "Ah, my dear flower has returned!"

She laughed at his joke, the one's he always used to pull when she was fourteen years younger, "Thanks Shigure-san, is Kyoko alright?"

"She's fine; I think she just had one of those emotional overloads that Hatori keeps telling you to watch out for," Shigure answered, waving the thought off with his hand.

Hatori came up behind Tohru, "Yes, it probably was."

"Tori, you're here too?" asked Shigure, looking at his friend.

"Yes, I drove Tohru over here," Hatori's voice answered, seemingly annoyed.

Shigure laughed and let them inside, "This house has been so empty since the other three left."

Tohru sighed, "You know your house isn't big enough to house my two children and Kyo, Yuki, and myself Shigure-san. I'm just waiting for that guy that will make Kyoko happy again to show up."

"Oh, isn't supposed to happen this year?" Hatori asked.

"Yeah, it should be real soon too. Kyo and I have been watching both of them for a long time," Tohru answered.

"So this guy is he as cute as your son?" asked Shigure.

"Oh come on, like I can judge them!" Tohru answered, placing her hands over her heart, "It's my daughter who will hopefully be able to see her brother in him. It's only Kyoko who needs to realize that Keiichiro-san has the personality of her brother. Even though Despair does lie within him too, that remembers every single detail of every Sohma and his past life."

"Would that be, problematic for us though, to have Despair alive again?" asked Hatori, looking over at Tohru from his spot at the kotatsu.

"No, it wouldn't be, but it'll cause some problems for Keiichiro-san I'm afraid."

"What kind?" asked Hatori.

"Well Despair and Hope were very close, and if they were to meet again, he would have a lapse, which means Despair would struggle to get out, to see his twin, but he can't in a body where he's not used to transforming without Hope there to keep balance. I still transform, but Kyoko doesn't anymore, because Hope doesn't have balance without her twin. Do you get what I'm saying?" Tohru interrogated after her long explanation.

"Yet Tohru, how can you still transform into Destiny?" asked Shigure.

"Destiny didn't need a balance until the end of the fight, and my balance is Kyo, Fate. So usually we transform together, if we don't, then one will have a lapse too."

Both male adults sunk in that information.

In the bedroom…

Kyoko was twisting in her endless dream, and in it, she was with Despair.

_**Dream Sequence…**_

_**"Hope, this will look cute, it'll go with your gown," came Despairs voice.**_

**_Kyoko smiled at her brother and took the white flower piece that was weaved quite craftily into a circle so it would fit her head. Placing it on her head, Kyoko smiled and answered, "It fits perfect Despair, thank-you, but I have nothing to give to you."_**

**_"I'm just glad I can make you happy, I know you've been missing me Hope-chan, but you shouldn't be. I want you to enjoy your life for the both of us."_**

_**"Despair, it's not the same without you," Hope whispered, hugging her brother.**_

_**"It's okay Hope, I'll be back with you soon," came his voice as he faded away.**_

**_"What's that supposed to mean?" Hope asked, reaching out for him in a desperate hope that he would stay._**

_**"You'll see," came his last words.**_

_**End**_

Kyoko looked up and saw herself to be in her mom's room from when she was seventeen; coming to the conclusion that Shigure had moved her there. Getting up she walked to where the three adults were and walked in on their little meeting.

"Are you feeling better dear?" asked Shigure.

"Yes, I think I'll be alright," Kyoko answered, walking up to her mom, "I don't mean to sound rushed, but can we go home now?"

"Yes, I think you're right Kyoko, since I have a new patient, since Akito's gone, I can focus on outside patients as well. Shall we go then Tohru?" asked Hatori, getting ready to stand up.

"Huh? Oh yes, I guess you're right, thanks again Shigure-san!" Tohru answered, looking up at him and smiled.

"My dear flower is leaving me again, oh what am I to do?" Shigure asked dramatically.

"It's not like you can't come and see us Shigure-san!" Kyoko joked.

"Oh, but it won't ever be the same!"

All laughed as they made there dramatical exit outside the house.

Meanwhile…

Keiichiro woke up to where his mom stood over him, "I'm taking you to see a different doctor Keiichiro-kun, and he has patience and was referred by this doctor. I've already talked to him; he said that you could come over tomorrow."

Keiichiro's hand lifted up to where his mom's voice came from and asked, "Mom, what is this doctor's name?"

"Hatori Sohma, he's new to the whole unit, but he was a family doctor to only one family."

Keiichiro lapsed, and his mom called for the doctor, who was annoyed but didn't understand what could bring another lapse in such a short time.

TBC…


	30. New Living Arrangments

Chapter 30: New Living Arrangements

Princess Sango

Kyoko's POV

I woke up and quickly got dressed, since Hatori-jisan said he had a new patient and he wanted me to work today. Yes, I'm working for him, and it's quite a pain sometimes. I ran to the kitchen where mom had some breakfast waiting for me, and I ate it quickly and told her goodbye and practically ran out the door. Hatori-jisan hated me being late and usually loved to sleep in, so I was always rushed to get to his house.

Opening the door I came inside and went into his office where paperwork was just piled there, waiting for me to file it all. Groaning I went over to the desk and looked at the first piece of paper, man, I had just filed papers, what last week. Hatori-jisan walked in at that moment, "You've got a lot of work to do Kyoko-chan."

"Hai Hatori-jisan, I just think you should tell me if it goes over like that," I explained as nicely as I could.

"The people will be here in an hour, so maybe you should start doing the filing now," Hatori-jisan replied, "I'll even help you."

I looked surprised, "You will?"

"Hai, come on now," Hatori answered, staring at the stack.

One hour later….

I sighed as I placed the last piece of paper in its rightful place, "Finished Hatori-jisan."

"That's great, oh, and Yuki's coming today too, you might want to go get his file and call him. My patient should be here at any moment now," Hatori answered, "I'll be in my office."

"Okay Hatori-jisan," I answered, picking up the phone and dialed Uncle Yuki's number. "Hi, Uncle Yuki-yes it's about that-you can make it can't you? Okay, you'll just be a half an hour late? I'll tell him then, you better show up Uncle Yuki, remember, I know where you live. Okay, bye." Hanging up the phone I looked up to meet the gaze of Keiichiro's blue eyes that gazed at me, "Oh, Keiichiro-san, I guess you're his new patient, wait here, I'll go get him-Hatori-jisan!"

"Kyoko-chan, would you please lower your voice?" came Hatori's monotone one as he walked out. "Oh, you're here Keiichiro-san, is your mother here too?"

"No, she said she would come later today, is that okay?" Keiichiro asked, but his eyes were on me more than anyone.

"It's okay, well if you would just follow me, Kyoko-chan, would you please get out some new…paperwork?"

I nodded, as I sat back down at my desk as I watched him go inside Hatori-jisan's office. Grabbing the necessary paperwork I began placing it on top of one of the manila folders and sat back.

Inside the office…

Keiichiro's POV

I walked inside, quite nervous, but I didn't know why. Hatori-san sat there and looked at me, "So, when have you been getting these attacks?"

"Usually when I'm nervous, anxious, or just about anytime, like yesterday."

"Yesterday, what happened, yesterday?" Hatori asked, scribbling something down on his notepad.

"I had a run in with Kyoko-san, and after she left I had a lapse," I answered.

"So you ran into Kyoko-chan, what went on when you were with her?"

"Um, she just looked so upset, and I asked her what's wrong and she told me something about her brother dieing," I replied, skipping some details, "For some odd reason, I didn't want her to cry." I blushed then and turned away, "Gomen nasaii."

"Daijoubo, I just need to know, did you feel impulsive when you were Kyoko?" Hatori asked.

"Um, yes." I asked confused, and that's when I heard him call for Kyoko.

"Yes Hatori-jisan?"

"I think you might want to know this Keiichiro-san, Kyoko-chan has the same condition you do," Hatori announced.

Regular POV

Kyoko stared at Hatori, "You promised never to tell anyone about this! Hatori-jisan, Keiichiro-san please don't tell anyone in school-"

"It is okay, no one knows about my condition either, I've been able to hide it quite well. Your secret is safe with me," Keiichiro answered, running his fingers through his black hair, "I've lived with it for four years, you?"

"Same, ever since my brother died, I've been having them," Kyoko answered, looking away, but glaring at Hatori.

"Well, why don't you just stay here for awhile Keiichiro? I'll talk to your mother later, but I'd feel better if you stayed her for a week so I could observe your condition, just so I could compare it to Kyoko's," Hatori explained.

"Yet Hatori-jisan, where will he stay?" Kyoko asked, praying he wouldn't suggest her house.

"Your house would be fine, or you both can stay in the abandoned one that you have on reserve for when you turn fifteen. Do you want to stay there?" Hatori asked her.

Kyoko paled, "Maybe it would be better off in my parent's house, Hatori-jisan."

Hatori nodded, "Oh and Kyoko-chan, no going outside, if you know what I mean."

"D-demo, Hatori-jisan, you know I like it outside!" Kyoko argued.

"I know, but you lived without it for eight years, I think a week won't hurt you. Now go on, I have some phone calls to make, did you call Yuki?"

"Yes, he's going to be a half and hour late," Kyoko replied swiftly, "Come on Keiichiro-san, might as well go get your stuff first and do a couple of things for mom while I'm at it. Bye Hatori-jisan, I'll see you later."

Before Keiichiro could complain, Kyoko had dragged him out the door and out of the estate, "That jerk! I can't believe him, I get rid of something for him and this is how he repays me!"

"Um, Kyoko-san?" asked Keiichiro.

"What do you want?" Kyoko snapped at him.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine, trust me, I've done worst. Let's just go to your house to go get your things." Kyoko answered, grabbing his hand and going to his house. When his mother answered the door she welcomed the two. "Do you already know Tani-san?"

"Yes, and to think you have the same problem is very interesting, many doctors say this is untreatable," Tani-san explained.

Kyoko blushed and looked away, "I don't usually talk about this, my illness I mean, it's something I've tried to forget."

"Oh, totally understandable, why don't you go get your stuff Keiichiro?"

Keiichiro nodded and left to get whatever he needed and soon they were ready to leave. "So I'll see you later mom?"

"Yes dear, take care of yourselves!"

We bowed out and Kyoko took in a deep breath, "You are such a mama's boy!"

Keiichiro's face turned red of embarrassment, "So what if I am! Big deal!"

Kyoko laughed, "Okay, might as well go back inside then. For a whole week, Hatori-jisan is so evil!"

"I don't understand, what do you mean by inside or outside?" asked Keiichiro.

Kyoko stopped and smiled, "It's an expression used by the Sohma family, as of four years ago, it's an invalid expression, but some still refer to it."

Keiichiro stopped and smiled, but inside he saw beyond it, there was something sad inside her eyes. Inside there, he saw the sadness of what happened four years ago, but something inside him told Keiichiro she was either going to lie or cover it up with a silly excuse. "Okay, then we'll head home?"

"What? Oh yes we will, and we'll be stuck inside I guess?"

"Yup!" came Kyoko's voice as she headed back to the Sohma estate.

TBC…


	31. Day One

Chapter 31: Day One

Princess Sango

"Dad I'm home!" called Kyoko who had just kicked off her shoes and then entered the living room. A note stood there, hanging from the wall but in a corner that wasn't meant to seen by others. Grabbing it, she read it to herself:

* * *

Dear Kyoko, 

We know this is really sudden, but your father and I have to go away for awhile. We've taken Kazuki with us since we know you don't like his room. It's more of the "Sohma family secret" business so you might want to say we're on vacation. Be a good girl and please try to keep the house clean.

Love ya,

Mom and Dad

* * *

Kyoko sighed as she sat there and crumpled up the paper and tucked it in her pocket. Keiichiro started coming inside the living room, "Um, Kyoko where do I keep my stuff?" 

Kyoko turned around, "Um, I'm trying to decide that, since Uncle Yuki lives with us and he's still here I think…" Wrong yet again, as she saw another note and snatched it off the wall.

* * *

Dear Kyoko, 

Going away for awhile too, this guy can use my room. Just please don't let him in my closet or drawers. I'm going to go with my brother, and he's dragging me out the door right now!

Gotta go,

Uncle Yuki

* * *

Kyokoturned to Keiichiro, "Guess you're in Uncle Yuki's room this time. Okay, follow me." 

Keiichiro followed her and when she stopped he looked confused, but then she went to the next room over and opened it, "This is now your room, just don't start going through his stuff. Uncle Yuki likes his privacy, **_many people inside the Sohma family like privacy."_**

"Is that a warning?" Keiichiro asked.

"Most of the time, yes," Kyoko replied, smiling. She turned around and entered her room which was right across from her, "This is my room, if you need anything, please feel free to ask."

"Okay then," Keiichiro's voice came and he watched her close his door.

* * *

Kyoko's POV 

I sighed as the door closed behind me, "Now just to get through this week. I know, let me call someone." Picking up the phone she dialed her mom's best friend, Arisa. She knows how to cheer people up and knows how to calm them down. Someone answered and she smiled, "Hi Arisa-san?"

"Oh hi there Kyoko-chan, what's going on?" asked Arisa's punk voice.

"Nothing, just bored," answered Kyoko, "What are you up to?"

"I'm going to your estate to see if Kureno is there. Do you know if he is?" asked Arisa.

"No, I don't know if he is. Kureno didn't know the zodiac, so he mostly stays away from us. Are you going to still come?" I asked her.

"Yes, but not to see Kureno, since I probably would get lost trying to look for him. Can I come over there?"

"Mom's not here, but sure, if you don't mind hanging out with a fourteen-year-old," I joked and I could here her laughing in the background.

"Haha, I'll be over there soon kid, get the snacks ready!" Arisa answered, hanging up the phone to leave.

Laughing I went into the kitchen and started grabbing the food that Arisa liked, chips, soda, anything that was fried or sweet. Walking out she placed it on the table and laid out some movies and games. Someone knocked on the door and opened it, "Hi Arisa-san!"

Arisa smiled as she came inside, "Hi there Kyoko-chan, so it's just you here?"

"Well, there is a boy here but he's only here because of Hatori-jisan. Pay no mind."

"You're just like your mother; hanging out with boy's your own age. I swore some of that would rub off on one of the family members. Well what are we doing?"

"Movies, cards, snacks, anything you want," I answered the thirty-one year old question.

"Okay then let's play Dai him min, I used to beat your father so bad in that game. He'd get so mad, and then he'd have to clean the whole classroom by himself. Being in high school with your family is the best!" she laughed as she followed me into the living room where she flopped down on the couch and looked at the snacks, "Who'd think you'd have that much junk food?"

"My dad went shopping, and he bought some of these items. I don't know why, since mom and dad aren't big snack fans, but who knows? I just happened to find the jackpot," I answered and threw some Pocky to her, "Yet I have to say, these are the best."

Arisa nodded in agreement before taking a packet and throwing the rest to me again. Then in came Keiichiro, "I didn't know you were having company over."

I stopped and smiled, "Um, Keiichiro-san, this is Arisa-san, she's my mom's friend and she decided to come over."

Keiichiro just nodded as he sat down on the floor, and Arisa turned to me, "Is he your age?"

"Yes he's my age Arisa-san," I answered, biting my inner cheek.

"Whatever, so want to play that game?" Arisa asked me and I nodded, looking around the table and spotted the cards. Handing them to her she started to shuffle them and then handed cards over to me. "Is he playing too? Yo kid, are you playing?"

Keiichiro looked up and blinked, "Sure…"

Arisa nodded to him and then we started playing.

* * *

Half and hour later… 

Regular POV

"Ha, I beat you!" came Arisa's voice while the other two slumped down in their seats.

"Mou Arisa-san, you are good," Kyoko admitted, throwing down her cards onto the table, "No wonder dad kept losing, but it seems Keiichiro-san lost more than I did."

Keiichiro did indeed become the 'poor man' in this game and no one felt bad for him. "That's what he gets for trying to play with the Sohmas and the Uotanis. We're masters at this; even Hana-chan can play this game rather well!"

"Hana-san, really, how's she doing?" Kyoko asked, looking at the blonde.

"Hana-chan's going out with a Sohma too, but it seemed like she went for the younger men instead," Arisa answered, placing a finger on her lip, looking around the room suspiciously.

"Who, who is Hana-san going out with?" Kyoko asked, grabbing onto the older woman's arm and shaking it slightly.

"Oh where's the fun in that? It's Momiji-kun," Arisa answered, shrugging her shoulder, "I haven't seen Hana happier though, she told me Momiji-kun reminded me of Tohru, him being so happy all the time."

Kyoko looked up, "Momiji-kun reminded Hana-san of mom?"

"Yeah, I saw the same thing in Kureno; basically we both like your mother's attitude. Your mother helped us a lot when we met, and she never asked for anything in return, even your grandmother helped us."

"My-my grandmother, the one on my mom's side?" Kyoko asked eyes wide. Since no one has ever told her about either of her grandparents.

"Really, hasn't Tohru told you about your grandma?" Arisa asked confused.

"What, oh, she's said very little. I just know I'm named after her," Kyoko answered and then added, "Mom, I think she was too worried about us to talk about anything."

Arisa smiled, "Then let me tell ya! Kyoko-san was the greatest; she was a real yankee, Kyoko the Red Butterfly. Then she ended up getting married and her yankee blood kind of diminished but what was left, she helped me through. I was in a gang and I ended up looking for Kyoko's daughter, and to find it out to be Tohru, I was kind of upset. Then I met Kyoko, and it got me even more upset. I was upset for so long, yet Tohru still insisted on being my friend, and she decided it so quickly. Then I started to change, I got out of my gang, with help from Kyoko and became friends with Tohru, about a year later we met Hana-chan and the rest is history."

Kyoko processed the information and smiled, "So, you were very close I take it?"

Arisa smiled, "Yeah, we are close. Hey, why don't we go play outside?"

Kyoko's face dropped, "We can't leave the estate for a week, and it's under Hatori-jisan's orders."

"Oh, so you're locked up for a week? Okay then, let's go play somewhere in here. No any good places?" Arisa asked, poking Kyoko's shoulder.

"Well, there was a small park that the estate put in for me when I was five. I haven't been there but I heard they put in a small pool to go with it," Kyoko answered, as if that was the best resolve.

"Okay then, to the pool, um wait, can I borrow a bathing suit?" Arisa asked. Kyoko broke out into a fit of giggles before grabbing a pillow from behind her and flinging at her. "What the hell was that for? Kyoko-chan you're so going to get it!" Arisa grabbed her own pillow and threw it across the room to where Kyoko sat, holding her sides in laughter.

"Hey!" she managed to giggle out, before grabbing another pillow and threw it at Arisa, but she blocked it and it bounced off of Arisa's pillow only to hit Keiichiro. Keiichiro stood up and picked up the pillow and threw it at Kyoko. Soon, like after ten minutes of giggles and tackles, three bodies were collapsed on the floor.

"T-that was so much fun!" Arisa yelled out.

"Yeah, Arisa-san it was fun!" Kyoko shouted and then heard Keiichiro's small whisper of 'yeah.' "You want to go to that pool now?"

"Sure, as long as you have a bathing suit for me to borrow," Arisa answered.

"Okay then, I guess you'll fit in mom's she's about as tall as you," Kyoko answered, standing up and running into her mother's room. Opening the closer Kyoko picked out the bikini that usually stayed in the closet and came back and handed it to Arisa, "This should be fine." Arisa nodded, running into the bathroom before anything else could be said. "Hey Keiichiro-san are you coming too?"

Keiichiro looked up from his spot, "Sure I will! I didn't think you'd have a pool though…"

Kyoko grinned, "Guess you need to borrow too?"

"If you have anything for a guy my age."

"Okay then, I think dad still has his, even though he's not that fond of swimming. Maybe…" Getting up she walked back into her parent's room and went through her father's drawers and found a pair of his swimming trunks. Picking it out she made her way back to Keiichiro, "Go try this, I'll be right back."

Running into her room Kyoko happily threw on her bikini which held a fire theme of red and orange. Walking back out her saw Arisa in her mother's red, pink, and orange bathing suit while Keiichiro walked out in the fire themed trunks. "Oh, that's so cute! I want a picture of that definitely!"

Keiichiro looked over at Kyoko and blushed but quickly looked away when she was about to look, "Why is ours orange themed anyway?"

Kyoko turned to Keiichiro, "Well, dad's favorite color was orange, and the fact that everyone in my family soon decided to take over the color. It's been growing on me lately, matches my hair along with my dad's."

"Oh…" Keiichiro answered, shrugging his shoulders as Kyoko ran to go get towels. Coming out with towels, water bottles, and some food, they headed out to the pool. The day was clear and even though the pool was deserted, it was perfect.

"I didn't know they installed a water slide too, and even a diving board!" Kyoko yelled, "I'm going down the slide first!"

Keiichiro watched the girl as she ran towards the slide, but he decided to cut her off, "No, I'm going first!"

Kyoko tried running faster but he had beaten her to the slide and had already gone down. Arisa looked at the two and laughed before jumping off the diving board herself. Soon they were all in the pool and were thinking of fun ideas. "We could play volleyball but it's an uneven number."

"It's okay, I say teens versus adult!" Arisa answered.

"Really, you don't mind?" Kyoko asked, "Come on Keiichiro!" She dragged him to the semi-shallow area and then she jumped out of the pool and grabbed the net and the ball. Throwing the ball into the pool on Arisa's side she hooked the net to one side before throwing the other side to Keiichiro, "Connect it over there!" Pointing Keiichiro did so and she jumped back into the water, "Are you ready Arisa-san?"

"Yes, I'm ready!" she called back, hitting the ball into the air.

* * *

Hour later… 

Arisa said she would return the bathing suit and towel later as she made her way out the of the Sohma estate while Kyoko and Keiichiro made their way back to the house. Opening the door, Kyoko smiled at Keiichiro, "So what do you want for dinner?"

"Um…I want ramen?" Keiichiro asked unsurely.

"Are you kidding me, you like ramen too? Come on then, we'll fix that in two minutes!" Kyoko answered, pulling him inside the kitchen, "Do you like chicken or beef?"

"Beef?" Keiichiro asked unsurely.

"Good, because that's the only flavor we have!" Kyoko answered, pulling out the ramen and opening the caps. Placing water inside the microwave, and then pulled it back out and poured some water into the two ramen cups and picking out chopsticks, "Here you go!"

Keiichiro and Kyoko started mixing the two cups and then began eating the ramen. When they were done they placed the cups into the garbage and the chopsticks in the sink. Both immediately went to go take a shower but blushed when they noticed there was only one open to the public for use of a shower. "I'll go take one in my parents."

Kyoko ran into her parent's room and walked into the bathroom where she preceded to take a shower.

* * *

Hour later… 

Both came out, dry and tired, and both were caught going to bed. "Goodnight then Kyoko-san?"

"Good night Keiichiro-san," Kyoko answered in a whisper.

Both closed their doors, letting sleep claim the tired souls.

TBC…


	32. Day Two

Chapter 32: Day Two

Princess Sango

Kyoko woke up and rubbed her eyes to see Keiichiro in her face, giving a small scream she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. Getting up, she saw him now off the bed and rubbing his head. "Are you okay Keiichiro-san?"

Keiichiro looked up and glared at Kyoko, "Why'd you do that?"

Kyoko yawned and stretched before answering, "You scared me, duh!"

"So, you hit me with your pillow, because?" Keiichiro asked, still on the floor and rubbing his head, trying to calm the throbbing.

Kyoko laughed, "I'm not used to someone staring at me while I'm sleeping! What were you doing in my room anyway?" Kyoko asked this question because only four boys were allowed in her room: Kazuki, dad, and Kyo-kun, and Uncle Yuki.

Keiichiro shrugged and then smiled a mischievous smile, "I woke up, and I didn't know what to do, so I thought that instead of television, I would watch your sleeping face."

That earned Keiichiro another lump on the head and a very pleased Kyoko, "Now, if you do this again tomorrow, the same occurrence will happen, understand?"

Keiichiro nodded, "Geez Kyoko-san, I thought you were a sweet girl, you seem like it in school."

Kyoko smirked, "In school, I'm a different person, at home; I have my father's attitude. The attitude I play at school is my moms."

Keiichiro's eyes bugged out and then muttered, "If this is your dad's attitude too, I would hate to see if he found out about this."

Kyoko smirked even more, "I'll let you slide this time, but next time, let's say daddy will know. Mom would care, but not as much as dad, he's not as hot-headed."

"That's fantastic to hear; now I'll hide for my life now!" Keiichiro answered dramatically as he did a mock-fall. Kyoko laughed and held out her hand and pulled him to his feet, "Thanks."

"You're welcome Keiichiro, now what do you want for breakfast?" Kyoko asked him.

He gave her a thoughtful look and then answered, "You."

"Pervert!" she shrieked, taking a pillow and hitting him over the head with it, "Where are your manners?"

Keiichiro laughed, "I'm only teasing you, and do you know how much fun it is to tease you? I've never had a sibling I could tease, so you'll have to do." Hugging her, she tensed but relaxed slightly.

"This is a little too close for comfort, just for me," Kyoko answered, backing away, "My family never really came in contact with outside people."

Keiichiro seemed confused, "Sumimasen?"

Kyoko laughed it off, waving her hand, "Nothing, it's gone now, I keep forgetting that." Keiichiro looked confused but didn't say anything, "So seriously, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Does the Sohma family happen to have diner too?" Keiichiro asked.

"No, we do not have a diner, now what do you want, before I decide for us."

"Okay why don't you decide then," Keiichiro asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kyoko laughed and then pulled him inside the kitchen and picked out ice cream and started to make a sundae. Keiichiro looked at her like she was crazy but then started his own. When both started to eat, Kyoko looked at Keiichiro. His eyes were hazel and his hair was blonde surprisingly, and the fact that he liked to tease her, like Kyo-kun did when she was angry. Keiichiro was so like her brother that it wasn't funny, but he never got hot-headed, he was always calm. Unlike a personal trait of her father which he had passed onto the twins.

Kyoko looked at Keiichiro, "Are you really Japanese?"

Keiichiro looked at her and smiled, "Yes, I am Japanese, only half though. My father was from America, why do you ask?"

"Well blonde and hazel aren't exactly traits," Kyoko answered.

"I didn't think orange and crimson was either," Keiichiro joked.

"So you're father, who is he? I've only met your mother," Kyoko asked, hoping it was that he was only away for business.

"He doesn't know about me, my dad doesn't know I exist. Mom had me out of wedlock and dad had already left back to America. Mom had his number, she could've called him and told him, but she didn't want to, she was afraid. So I've been raised by her the whole time," Keiichiro explained.

"I know how you feel," Kyoko answered absentmindedly, "My father was gone for eight years, and I didn't know him till I was eight. Uncle Yuki tried to fill in for him, but it's not the same, you know? My brother…my brother was fine with it, and I wasn't. Now he's back though."

"What made him come back?" Keiichiro asked.

"Let's say someone was holding him back, and he was able to break free. I can't say much without telling the secret and I don't know if Ayame-sama would like it."

Keiichiro looked at Kyoko's sad eyes and sighed, and gently stroked her face, "You've had as many troubles as I had. How can you be so sweet and happy with all your problems?"

Kyoko looked at Keiichiro's eyes and moved his hand away, "I was able to forgive my dad, but I can't forgive something I've done. I did something terrible Keiichiro, and I was told it's for the best. Don't get too close to me, I don't deserve it."

Keiichiro looked at Kyoko, "Why would you not deserve attention Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko looked at Keiichiro, "I just don't, and I don't deserve love anymore."

Keiichiro gave her a puzzled look, "Everyone deserves love Kyoko-chan."

Her solemn expression didn't waver, "I had someone who gave me all the attention and love I needed, and now he's gone. Please excuse me; I need to be alone, the rest of the day."

Keiichiro's eyes followed her and then turned away, and felt a twinge in his heart, all her hurt had piled up on him, and he couldn't take it, he lapsed.

Hour later…

He woke up to Kyoko in his face but then turned away, remembering the conversation he had with her. "You lapsed again; your lapses are more frequent then mine. You'll be fine; Hatori-jisan took care of you. Now rest."

He didn't say a word and then looked up and saw Kyoko about to leave, "Kyoko, are you going to act like this forever?"

"I'm not sure."

Keiichiro hoped with all his heart that it wasn't the truth, because it pained him to think about Kyoko so sullen.

TBC…


	33. Day Three

Chapter 33: Day Three

Princess Sango

Both subjects had split away, but that didn't mean they didn't want to communicate. Both wanted comfort, but they weren't exactly sure how to do this. Keiichiro was afraid of Kyoko's dad, and Kyoko didn't want to get close to anyone. So how do you get these two together? Simple, both of them claim to go out, but they have the same place in mind. Kyoko was wondering one of the major gardens and saw the small tombs farther up ahead to where her brother's body lay. Running there, she knelt down to his grave stone and hugged it.

Knowing no one would hug her back sent her into tears and then left in a run only to bump into someone, and of all people, Keiichiro. Looking up she wiped her tears and tried to get away but before she could Keiichiro reacted and hugged her close. She struggled but soon surrendered and started crying again, but it was more like she was reluctant to cry. Keiichiro found a bench that was positioned in front of a pond and just held her.

When Kyoko had finally stopped crying she looked up at Keiichiro, "Thank-you."

"No prob Kyoko-san, anytime," Keiichiro answered, his voice a little light. She didn't pull away from his warm embrace.

"It's hard on me you know. To know he's gone, and he won't ever come back. I can't say much but I did know the real cause of his death. It was all my fault, and he didn't even blame me!" Kyoko yelled slightly, and Keiichiro's embrace strengthened and she stopped and looked up at him.

Hazel eyes looked at her crimson one's, "Then don't blame yourself, Kyoko-san, one of you got live. I bet he wants you to live for both of you. He doesn't want you to mourn over him, he wants you to live life, become something. Not a nobody, become someone."

She softened slightly but then asked, "How would you know?"

Keiichiro gave her a small smile, "I just know it, and something tells me so."

Kyoko looked up at him and then gave an appreciative smile before sighing, "Maybe you're right, even after four years I've been hanging onto my brother's ghost, and everyone else is moving on. Heck, mom and dad have gotten married and have had another child."

"You see? You should move on too Kyoko-san," Keiichiro answered, trying to make her see what he was hinting too.

"I know, but it's hard for me, at school I play a different role, you know that. Here, I'm just myself but the secret I've carried is so much. It's depressing if you think about it," Kyoko answered, staring at her fingers which were on his chest.

"You don't have to talk about them, if you don't want to," Keiichiro answered, looking down at her.

"I-I need to tell someone, someone on the outside, but I don't know if I can. Trust doesn't come easy to me," Kyoko answered, taking a deep breath of air, "but I need to, so I can move on."

Keiichiro smiled at her and loosened his hold slightly, "Can you tell me?"

Kyoko looked up at and stared into his eyes, and only saw the purest intentions in his hazel eyes and nodded, "Yes, I think I will tell you. Promise me though, that you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. If this got out, the Sohma family could be in a lot of trouble with society."

With no hesitation he nodded, "I promise."

Kyoko smiled and started, "Well, I guess you need to know the curse first. Well the curse is that, do you know the zodiac characters?"

"Of course I do!" Keiichiro answered her but then looked away, "Sorry, please continue."

"Well the god said he was having a banquet, and that every animal was invited. Well, the rat told the cat the banquet was the day after the actual one, and he didn't go. The rat came first, and then followed the rest. For some odd reason, the zodiac was placed upon our family, and it's been going on for generations. Yet, their was another twist, in a certain amount of time the Elites will be born and their names are Hope, Despair, Destiny, and Fate. Are you catching on?" Kyoko asked, looking up at Keiichiro, whose eyes are slightly glazed over.

He looked at her expectant crimson ones, "Yes, I think I am."

"Good, well Hope and Despair had to be born twins. I happened to be the rabbit spirit and my brother was the dog, we were both twins and elites. I was Hope and he was Despair, and when we turned ten, the two elites had to fight it out, to the death. Well Hope won this time, sometimes I wonder if Despair let me win. Now, for four years, I've been keeping it all to myself, no one understands the power I was born with, maybe mom and dad, but not as much as Despair, my balance," Kyoko whispered.

Keiichiro looked at her and then smiled, "So you killed him? Your brother, you killed him?"

Kyoko shut her eyes, to block out the vision of his clean face, "Yes, I did, and I've had to live with it, for four years. I can't stand remembering that day, our own birthday! Don't you think it hurts me so much? I didn't mean to, I-I didn't m-mean too…"

Kyoko started crying again and Keiichiro held her tight, "It's okay, you had no control over it, I don't blame you."

"You don't have to lie to me, tell me how you really feel," Kyoko answered and then sobbed again.

"No, I would never lie about something like that, you're a great person, and it hurts me, believe it or not, me to think about you being upset," Keiichiro whispered into her ear.

Kyoko looked up at Keiichiro and smiled, a smile of gratitude, "You mean it?"

"I really do Kyo-" came his strangled voice as he collapsed to the ground, bringing Kyoko to the ground too.

"Keiich-" came Kyoko's voice as she lapsed too.

Luckily Hatori was watching nearby and ran over to treat the two teens.

TBC…


	34. Day Four and Five

Chapter 34: Day Four and Five

Princess Sango

Kyoko was the first to wake up and looked around at the familiar room that was her's and saw Hatori leaning over her. "Ah, you're awake now, feeling better?"

"Y-yes, demo, where's Keiichiro?" Kyoko asked and tried to sit up but Hatori pushed her down.

"He's fine Kyoko-chan, please rest. You've been out for about two days. Counting the day you lapsed that is, Keiichiro is still sleeping though. You must have had a pretty emotional overload for you to lapse this long, I mean, you've still haven't beaten your last record since you were ten of two months, but still."

Kyoko looked away and Hatori quieted himself, waiting for her to speak, "I-I told him what I did, when I was ten. I-I told him about the curse, the legend, everything."

Hatori's deep green eyes looked at her, and they seemed surprised, "You told him everything about us?"

"Hai, I told him everything, and he accepted it all, just like mom. I don't understand, why wouldn't he hate my guts?" Kyoko asked, looking up at Hatori for answers.

"Can't tell you," Hatori answered, shrugging before turning, "I want you to get rest tomorrow, all tomorrow."

"Okay Hatori-jisan," came Kyoko's voice, "Do you know when mom, dad, Kazuki, or even Uncle Yuki will be back?"

Hatori turned around, "They'll be back the day after tomorrow."

"Thanks," Kyoko answered, closing her eyes and settling back into her sleepy state.

2 Hours Later…

Keiichiro woke up but didn't find anyone to welcome him back to the world. He tried to remember what had happened but his mind was blank. Struggling he realized he was back in Kyoko's house, so Kyoko should be either in her room or somewhere else. Getting up he walked into Kyoko's room where Kyoko was reading a book. "Keiichiro-san, you're up!"

"Hai, I was wondering if you were okay Kyoko-chan. Also please calling me –san, I don't like to be called that," Keiichiro answered, looking at her, but the line about –san sounded so familiar.

He sat at the edge of her bed, "So how long have we been out for?"

Kyoko looked up from her book, "About two days, counting the day we lapsed. Are you okay, Keiichiro-s…um…"

"I'm fine, are you alright?" he asked, ignoring her mistake.

"I'm feeling better, much better. I didn't know telling someone, who was outside, was going to make me feel so much better,' came her voice, so strong, better than it had been in ten years.

"I'm glad to hear that, so how did we end up here?" asked Keiichiro, looking around Kyoko's room.

"Hatori-jisan somehow got us here. I don't know how, since we were both out cold. Did you want to go watch television?" Kyoko asked looking up at him.

"Wow…you like pink don't you?" Keiichiro asked.

"Yes, I liked it when I was ten, and I need to repaint it soon. What color do you think I should paint it?" Kyoko asked, staring at him and then looked at the pink walls, "I think it's about time to change, maybe for the better."

Keiichiro smiled and hugged her, "I thought you were going to attack me if I came back into your room again."

"I've decided you'll be allowed in, but it only goes out to certain males," Kyoko warned.

Keiichiro laughed and hugged her to him, and allowed her to move against his chest until she was comfortable, "You know what, and I think I fell for you."

"Well my charm may be irresistible, and you might have fallen in my trap," Kyoko joked as she felt arms tighten around her.

"So what if I have, I've fallen for a girl who actually saw me for me, not just a cute boy with popularity," Keiichiro asserted, and then saw Kyoko's mischievous look, "Right?"

Kyoko just laughed and twisted so she was facing him and then buried her head in her chest and laughed. Keiichiro looked slightly confused but when he looked up he saw her face and smiled, "Tricked ya, and I loved you for who you are. You remind me of my brother, so much you know? Only he was slightly meaner sometimes."

Keiichiro looked a little confused but then smiled, "Why don't we go watch television, I'll carry you."

"No, we've got to carry the blankets and pillows down there. Hatori-jisan wants us to rest for the rest of the day and all of tomorrow. My parents will be back by day seven," she answered, as she picked her blanket and pillow and went out of the room.

Keiichiro laughed and then got up and ran after her before running into the room he was staying in and pulling the blanket and pillow off the bed and making his way to the sofa. Kyoko was there pulling out the sofa sleeper and then threw her blanket and pillow on it. Seeing Keiichiro coming she smiled, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, and I say we have some ramen!" Keiichiro answered, throwing his items on the sofa sleeper.

"Okay then, I'll go make some, you just stay here. I'll go bring snacks too, help yourself to the television," Kyoko answered, leaving her new 'love' to veg out on the couch.

Next Day

Kyoko woke up to be face to face with Keiichiro and she felt his arms around her, "He's so peaceful…"

He stirred slightly and then opened his eyes and smiled, "Thank-you!"

She giggled and sighed, "Yes, you are."

Keiichiro hugged her and then backed away, "I'm glad you're okay Kyoko."

"So what do you want to do on our day of "rest"?" Kyoko asked him and moved some hair out of his eyes.

"Watch television and hold you makes the day slow yet makes me content," Keiichiro whispered as he held her closer while his other hand searched for the remote to prove his point.

"I feel so appreciated, and loved. I know my parents loved me, but it's different, you know?" Kyoko asked, looking at him and smiling.

"I guess, I've never fallen seriously in love since now," Keiichiro whispered into her ear and he felt a shiver go down her spine but then backed away slightly, "I-I'm sorry, Kyoko-chan."

"No, it's okay, I've just never been close before and-" her voice was suddenly cut off when she felt something press against her lips and when he backed away they both were blushing.

The silence was awkward and then finally Keiichiro spoke, "Was I that bad?" Kyoko laughed and kissed him again, "I'll take that as a no."

Blushing they sat up and detangled their arms away from each other, because they heard a door open and Hatori, Yuki, and Ayame enter. "Like I said you guys, we've left them long enough!"

"Ni-san, I know you sent me away so we could go on some random cruise but I think you planned this after you heard that Tohru-san and Kyo-san was going out too," came Yuki's voice.

"Will both of you be quiet? They might be resting like I told them to."

"I doubt it Tori, they are two teens that can fall blissfully in love, like Tohru and Kyo!" came Ayame's dramatic voice.

Both teens who were within hearing reach were blushing and Kyoko was muttering, "I knew it, they were planning it."

Ayame was the first to enter the living room and saw Kyoko first and raced up and hugged her, "Hi there Kyoko-chan, it is me, Ayame-jisan!"

Kyoko hugged him and then turned to Keiichiro, "Keiichiro-chan, this is Ayame-sama, he is the head of the family now."

"Hi Ayame-sama," Keiichiro answered and then looked back at Kyoko.

Hatori and Yuki were the next ones to come inside the room, "Oh, and Keiichiro-chan, this is my Uncle Yuki."

Keiichiro bowed his head in greeting and then told Hatori a simple hi and Kyoko looked at Uncle Yuki, "So where did you go with Ayame-jisan Uncle Yuki?"

Yuki gave her a smile, "Some random cruise."

Kyoko nodded before turning to Hatori, "See, we're following your orders, we're resting."

Hatori nodded and then sat down on the edge of the bed, "That's good to hear you two. When I found you lapsed like that, it was quite a shock, but now I see why." Hatori placed his hand up and then shook his head, "Don't ask questions, this is more of Fate and Destiny's doing. They won't be home till tomorrow though."

Kyoko leaned back against Keiichiro and he awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and then closed his eyes from the stares they received. "See Tori, I told you that would happen, just like Kyo and Tohru. I remember that one, Tori knew more about their relationship from the start!"

Kyoko blushed slightly but didn't move form Keiichiro's warm embrace, "So Ayame-jisan, are you going to stay here tonight?"

Ayame shook his head, "No, I'm right in the main house, I'll stay there, but I'll be back to welcome Kyo and Tohru. Well I bet I have to go now, so I'll see you guys. Ciao!"

When Ayame left Yuki slumped on the bed, "Finally, free, a week is now over. No offence to Ni-san but he always gives me a headache."

Kyoko laughed from her spot, "So was this planned?"

"Unintentionally yes," came Yuki's voice from where he lay.

"See, I told you!" Kyoko shrieked back at Keiichiro.

"I need to hear you know," came his voice.

Kyoko giggled and wrapped her arms around him, "Yes, I see that."

Keiichiro smiled at her and then turned back to the two family members who were watching the amusing scene. Both teens were blushing and then watched as Hatori started to explain that he was going to give them a check up and then leave.

TBC…


	35. Day Six

Chapter 35: Day Six

Princess Sango

Keiichiro fidgeted from his spot on the couch, both had only moved to take a quick shower last night but other than that, they were on the couch. They had received a call from Tohru last night saying she would be there early in the morning and that she'd make breakfast when she got home. So both were hungry and waiting expectantly for food, "So what's your mom like?"

Kyoko looked up from her sitting position, which was in his arms, "Well, mom is sweet and nice, sometimes too modest, but that's what dad liked about her I guess. Most people said this pairing was unlikely, they thought more of Uncle Yuki and mom together."

Keiichiro laughed and nodded to Kyoko, "I see, so I guess they thought sweet and rough didn't go together?"

"Hai, they thought that sweet and gentle went together, but you know, some people believe opposites attract, and that was my parents," Kyoko gave out a small laugh, "They didn't expect mom to have another child either, but they did. Another boy named Kazuki, family's got the K name going strong."

Keiichiro smirked, "Well I guess I'll fit right in."

"Yup!" came her enthusiastic voice and she smiled up at him before hearing the door open behind them, but it was only Yuki, who had seen them yesterday act like this.

Yuki smiled, "Hi you two are you waiting for Tohru-kun?"

"Hai Uncle Yuki, but it looks like-"Before another word was spoken the front door was heard opening and she bolted to the front door to see her father. She hugged him tight before he could utter a word either.

When Kyoko pulled away he saw her, and she looked so happy. Placing his bags down he hugged her back, "Kyoko, you look so much happier than when we left."

Kyoko smiled up at her dad and smiled, "Yes, I guess I am. Where's mom?"

"I'm right here," came Tohru's voice from behind Kyo, and she was holding onto Kazuki who was squirming. Kyoko ran to her next and gave her a small hug before backing away. "So is he still here?"

"Hai, he has to stay here for one more day," Kyoko answered, "He's in the living room."

Tohru smiled and nodded, "Well Kyo, why don't you take Kazuki and I'll go make breakfast." Kyo nodded and took his son before walking into the living room and Tohru made her way to the kitchen.

Keiichiro turned around to see Kyoko, Kyo, and Kazuki coming inside the living room. Kyoko smiled and looked at Keiichiro, "Keiichiro-san, this is my dad, Kyo, and this is my younger brother, Kazuki."

Keiichiro gave a small hi and then Kyo greeted him back. Sitting back on the couch, she watched Yuki's and Kyo's greeting with amusement. "Yo rat boy, can you take care of Kazuki?"

"How many times do I tell you to stop using my juunishi name? Fine, give me Kazuki," came Yuki's voice before he grabbed the child and made his way to Kazuki's room.

Kyoko gave a small laugh and then turned to Keiichiro, "Dad and Uncle Yuki never got along, but they do in a kind of twisted way now."

"What do you mean twisted brat?" Kyo asked, as he sat down on the couch.

Kyoko blushed and looked over at Keiichiro, "He knows the secret, and I revealed it, all of it, even Destiny and you daddy."

Kyo smiled, "Then he knows I'm Fate, that's good because I've been dieing to transform. We couldn't where we were, not really anyway." Sighing, he closed his eyes and then his Fate personality took over and pure white was around him, white hair and eyes. Looking over at Kyoko and he sighed, "My other side wanted out so badly, trying to control anything like that is hard."

Kyoko nodded, "Hai daddy, I understand."

Fate watched Keiichiro's face as he was talking to Kyoko and saw that he was kind of freaked out but didn't say anything for fear of being called rude. "Oi, kid are you scared of mE now? Don't be because I won't hurt you."

"Yes, please don't be afraid," Destiny's voice came as she leaned over and kissed Fate quickly, "This is our normal time to transform. Anyway, breakfast is ready."

Fate smiled as he stood up and they dragged everyone into the kitchen where they had a quiet breakfast when another knock came to the door. Keiichiro went to answer it to find his mother in the doorway. Hugging his mother he led her inside the kitchen and introduced her to Tohru and Kyo, who had transformed back so they could meet the outsider.

"Hi Tani-san, would you like something to eat or drink?" Tohru asked politely and looked like she was about to get up.

"No, I'm fine, thank you though," came her curt reply as she took a seat next to Keiichiro.

"Okay, well what brings you to our home," asked Kyo.

"I just received a call from Hatori-san to come by. So I did." Tani-san answered them, and then looked at Keiichiro, "Are you feeling better?"

"Hai mom, much better," his reply followed almost automatically before turning back to Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled as she tugged at Keiichiro's hand and told them they would leave them to talk. Keiichiro walked out of the kitchen with her but gave her a quizzical look. "Oh, stop it, my parents need to talk to your parents alone. Why don't we go for a walk around the garden or go for a swim?"

"I say we swim, then I can see you in that bathing suit again," came his perverted, teasing reply.

Hitting him on the head slightly they both went into the rooms they were staying in and changed before leaving the house and made their way to the pool. Soon they were and saw Momiji and Hana there too. Momiji was splashing water on Hana and Hana was laughing. Pulling off her towel, Kyoko placed a finger on her lips and winked at Keiichiro and dipped herself in the pool before motioning to Keiichiro to do the same thing. So he did, as quiet as possible and came up behind the blonde as Kyoko came up behind Kyoko and she made small dunking motions before they proceeded with their "plan."

When the two rose from the surface, Momiji smiled and looked at the younger girl, "Kyoko-chan it's you! Long time no see!"

Kyoko smiled and hugged him before backing away and introducing him to Keiichiro and Hana. Hana smiled, "You were able to escape my denpa waves signal."

"I know, I know, but it was all in fun, please don't zap me or Keiichiro Hana-san!" Kyoko joked, and hid behind Momiji.

"No, I won't do that, you're Tohru's kid, come on let's play."

"Okay!" Momiji answered.

They decided to play a water game with the water guns and Hanajima won. Soon the three were tired and decided to just sun bath for awhile on the grass. Then they decided to go home so they bid farewell to Hana and Momiji before leaving to the house where the parents were still talking.

Sighing, the teens made their way to the bathroom to take a shower and change.

TBC…


	36. Day Seven

Chapter 36: Day Seven

Princess Sango

Kyoko sighed as she woke up in her own room and rubbed her eyes. Today was the last day Keiichiro was staying here, and he was leaving at noon. To tell the truth to herself, she didn't want Keiichiro to leave, because the thought about losing someone who reminded her of her brother was like losing him all over again. **_But I'll still see him in school right? I didn't really lose him…aughhh…I sound so selfish!_** She thought to herself but grudgingly got up and got dressed before making her way to the sofa sleeper where Keiichiro was still sleeping.

Creeping up, and quietly she got really close to the bed and bent down to get a better jump. Jumping she landed on her prey who stirred and opened his eyes slowly, "That hurt like heck you know."

Kyoko smiled and winked, "That was the point silly! You're leaving today and I wasn't about to let this moment go to waste!"

Keiichiro laughed as she crawled off, "Yes, it's my last time sleeping over but you'll still see me in school and probably after it. This wasn't a fling you know."

Kyoko sighed, "If it was, I'd go after you."

"I know you would, but I wouldn't joke about love. Also, your mom was talking to my mom; she said she encouraged my mom to go find my father. I don't know what we'll fine but you'll be there right?" Keiichiro asked, looking into her eyes for the truth and gently stroked her cheek.

"H-hai, I'll be there Keiichiro, but know that he might be married, he might not be, there will probably be a downside. I just hope it won't end that way…" Kyoko trailed off when Keiichiro kissed her suddenly and then backed off.

"All I need to know is that you're going to be with me when we meet. I need someone, someone to be there other than my mother," Keiichiro answered, leaning back against the cushions that were still connected to the couch.

"I'll be there Keiichiro, give me the time and place," Kyoko answered, blushing slightly but still wanting to be held like that. Settling for laying on his chest she sighed, "We'll have to find someplace else for this soon."

"A hotel?" Keiichiro asked jokingly, which earned him a playful slap.

Keiichiro rubbed his cheek and shrugged, "I'm kidding Kyoko, why'd you have to hit me so hard?"

Kyoko shrugged and kissed his abused cheek, "That make it all better?"

Keiichiro nodded and then they heard a small cough coming from the hallway where Kyo stood, "Could you brats refrain from doing that in front of me? I mean, I respect that you love each other, but Kyoko's still my little girl to me."

Kyoko pulled away from Keiichiro and skipped to her father and caught him in a hug, "Hi daddy, what's up?"

Kyo pulled away and pressed a fist on top of her head and then bent down to eye level with her, "Definitely not you Kyoko, but the ceiling is."

Kyoko laughed, "Daddy!"

"Okay, I'm kidding, but today I'm going to go see Shishou and help him out at the dojo. Are you coming later Kyoko, you need to practice too," Kyo answered, picking up his daughter and placing her on his shoulders and Kyoko laughed as he put her down quickly, "You're getting too heavy."

Kyoko sighed, "You're hopeless daddy!"

Kyo sighed, "I'm going to go see your mother Kyoko, see ya!"

Walking out of the room Kyoko sat back down besides Keiichiro and kissed his cheek, "My wild family!"

Keiichiro laughed and pulled her close and remembered the story she had told him, "So if I hugged you like this you would've turned into a fluffy cute bunny?"

"Yes I would've but isn't this more fun, a human and not a bunny that couldn't do much? Anyway, where do you want to go today, we can leave the estate now," Kyoko answered happily.

"I want to go ice skating, the alternate to swimming, we can still find one that's open I'm sure," Keiichiro answered.

"Okay, we'll eat and then go, come on hurry up slow poke!" Kyoko called out and ran to the kitchen where her parents were setting the table. Little Kazuki was sitting in his highchair and Kyo was trying to feed him some graham crackers and such. Sitting down Tohru asked them if they had any plans and when they presented them she agreed.

"We have to see Hatori-san and Ayame-san today, so please don't be surprised if we're not home for long. Yuki will be here though, but anyway, please have fun. I've already eaten so today I'll feed you, Keiichiro, and Kyo," Tohru answered and served them a western food that was popular for breakfast.

Smiling they ate and then left the house shortly after and about a half an hour later Mrs. Tani showed up. Smiling Tohru and Kyo left with her after saying good-bye to Yuki who would be watching Kazuki. Walking out into the morning sun they walked in silence and when they were in Hatori's office was when all parents sat down and the head sat down too to discuss the two children's futures.

"So, you know why I brought you here I assume?" Ayame asked, and Hatori sighed.

Everyone nodded and Ayame let Hatori take it from here, "It's memory lapse Tohru, and I really hope you have informed Tani-san about your condition?"

Tohru nodded her head in deep respect, "I answered all her questions, and she understands that these two are fated."

Hatori turned to Tani, "We do not want to force this on you or your son, so if you want to back out of this offer you can do that now."

Tani bit her lip but then shook her head, "No, if this is what he seems to want, then I'll let him. I've always wanted a big family anyway, and my family disowned me long ago."

"Then you agree to the fact that the Sohma's and the Tani's will be formed together and that you are willing to come into this family?" asked Ayame seriously for once.

"Hai, but it's not the whole family tree, Keiichiro's father is in America, and he doesn't know about our son. It's only going to be my branch that's moving in," Tani answered, looking slightly worried, "Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all, you're welcome into the Sohma family, me, Ayame Sohma give you all my support. Welcome to the family Sohma-san!" Ayame answered, kissing her hand and then smiling at Hatori, "I believe you know what to do next!"

"Hai Ayame, take care," Hatori answered, pulling out the paperwork as the lawyer came over to oversee it.

Meanwhile…

Kyoko laughed at Keiichiro as he fell on the ice, skating up to him she lent out her hand, "This may be an inside rink, but you're slipping and falling all over the place!"

Keiichiro laughed as he took her hand and pulled himself up and smirked, "But you're smooth and balanced on the ice, hmm, snow-bunny?"

Kyoko stopped and then looked up at him, "How did you know that?"

"Know what?" Keiichiro asked.

"The name my brother used to call me, he only called me that when we were alone," Kyoko answered and then sighed.

"I…I just thought that was something you liked being called, but if you don't like it…" Keiichiro stumbled to try to make up for the old used nickname.

"It's okay, I like hearing the name again, let's just keep on skating okay?" Kyoko answered, pulling him forward to where he almost slipped again.

Later…

The two couple arrived home where they saw Tohru and Tani sitting on the porch talking. When they approached Tani came up to Keiichiro and hugged him, "I have some news to tell you Keiichiro, and since you've already packed we best be going. Hurry up and say good-bye, we have a lot to talk about. Tohru-san, thank-you for your help!"

Tohru waved and then watched as Kyoko and Keiichiro said their good-byes and then when Keiichiro walked away Kyoko came up to Tohru. "Mom, will you tell me what news it was, I asked Tani-san, but she wouldn't tell me."

"Get inside, your father and I will tell you, come on in now," Tohru answered and pulled Kyoko inside.

Pulling off her shoes she ran into the living room and sat down as Kyo looked up, "Welcome home brat, you think you stayed out long enough? It's already nightfall."

"Nice to see you too dad, so what news do you have to tell me?" asked Kyoko, sitting down in between her parents on the large blue couch.

Tohru smiled at her daughter, "Tani-san and Keiichiro-san will be moving into the Sohma Estate this week. Tani-san is now merged with the Sohma's, and therefore she has changed her last name too. This is all finalized now, but also we want to know if you want to go to America with Tani-san and Keiichiro-san when they find his father."

Kyo looked at his daughter, "I'm willing to trust you Kyoko, can you be good for daddy if you're going?"

Kyoko laughed and hugged her parents, "I want to go, and you're saying I can? Oh, thank-you so much, I'll be good, I promise!"

Tohru laughed, "Yes you may go, Momiji-kun has some business where you're going so you're taking the private plane. You leave next week and will be staying there for five days, which means you'll have schoolwork too. Be good, now go to bed, it's late and you start school again tomorrow."

Kyoko nodded before making her way back to her room where she lay down and fell into a sound sleep, and like her life was currently, she was happy not doomed for all eternity to feel alone.

TBC…


	37. Week and America

Chapter 37: Week and America

Princess Sango

Kyoko woke up to her alarm clock and lazily hit the sleep button. Rubbing her eyes she stood up and saw her school uniform laid out at the foot of her bed. Smiling she thought about Keiichiro and seeing him! Pulling my p.js off and changing into my school uniform I quickly went to the bathroom to do my hair and brush my teeth.

Grabbing my pack I left my room and rushed to the kitchen where my mom was making breakfast. Sitting down at the table she impatiently waited for her mother to serve her. When she did, she ate it so fast that by the time Kyo came to eat, Kyoko gave them a quick good-bye and left. Kyo turned to his wife, "What's with her?"

Tohru gave a small smile, "The effects of love Kyo, we would've been like that too, if we didn't have so much to worry about." Kissing his lips she backed away, "So what do you want for breakfast?"

Kyo smiled at his wife and kissed her again, "Just you…"

Tohru giggled and placed her arms around his neck, "Uh-huh, just me?"

At school…

Kyoko said hi to some of her friends but her eyes were searching the crowd for Keiichiro. Kyoko found him just entering the grounds and raced up and hugged him, "Sohma-kun!"

Keiichiro laughed from where he was on the floor, "I guess you heard?"

"Hai, welcome to the Sohma's world Keiichiro-chan," she giggled, as they both stood up. This seen earned looks from everyone else, but they didn't notice at all.

"So would a kiss be too much for school?" Keiichiro asked her in a mocking tone, now noticing the people around them.

Kyoko gave a small smile as he tilted his head near her and soon met her lips. When they pulled away, even more stares were added to the people who were already smiling. Kyoko grabbed his hand and pulled him nearer to the school and when Keiichiro and Kyoko were inside she hugged him, "Perfect way to start the new day."

Keiichiro nodded to her, "I can't wait to move into the Sohma Estate, it feels like I have a family again."

Kyoko looked up at him, "I'm going to America with you! My parents say it's okay and Momiji-san will be there too! It'll be so much fun Keiichiro; I can't wait till this week is over."

He kissed her again but pulled away quickly, "Hai, either can I, but we'll just have to be patient ne?"

Kyoko nodded as the warning bell rang, "Oh no, we better get to class huh?"

"Lead the way Kyoko," Keiichiro answered.

Some time in the middle of the week…

Keiichiro and Kyoko exited the school together and knew the new rumors, but they knew they were true. Kyoko and Keiichiro were going out, and they both had the same last name now. Whether they were getting married or not were still undecided but Kyoko or Keiichiro would smile at that question and turn away.

Kyoko smiled as they got away from the school, "So how much unpacking did we go through?"

"Well with all your families help, we're done unpacking the moving truck, but we still have to unpack my room, mom's room, and the living room. Kitchen's all done, mom couldn't live without her kitchen," Keiichiro answered her, "Wanna help me with my room?"

Kyoko nodded, "Hai, I've worked really hard on the homework and work for next week, thanks to the teachers allowing me the work early. Did you?"

Keiichiro shook his head, "I've been unpacking most of the time, and I only have the time to do the day's homework."

"I guess that is true, but since I finished mine, and already turned it in, would you like me to help you?" Kyoko asked him, as they entered the gates.

"Sure, thanks snow-bunny," Keiichiro answered as he kissed her cheek.

Kyoko smiled and they walked into Keiichiro's house where his mother was just finishing the living room. Keiichiro announced he was home and Nyoko came and greeted them. "So how was school today?"

"It was fine, but we're back on vacation next week," Keiichiro answered as he pulled off his shoes, "We're going to go unpack my room okay?"

Nyoko nodded, "I'll go make you two a quick snack okay?"

Both nodded and thanked her and then Keiichiro led her to his room, which had been painted red. Kyoko sighed as she collapsed on his bed and closed her eyes for a minute, "So what do you have left to unpack?"

"I have clothes and personal items, I was able to re-assemble my shelves, so that's all I have left," Keiichiro answered, sitting down next to his girlfriend who looked so cute lying there on his bed, it looked like she was almost sleeping.

Opening her eyes she saw Keiichiro looking at her and she pounced on his which sent him flying onto the floor, "Gotcha, I swear you fall for this trick so much!"

Keiichiro laughed, "Maybe I don't mind it because it's you who's doing it."

She laughed and kissed his lips for a second before pulling away and allowing him to sit up. He smiled at her and handed her a box which was filled with random items and she started unpacking them. Among these items she found pictures of him when he was a baby and pictures of him with his mother. Yet she also found one of a man who she thinks was his father.

Keiichiro saw her looking at the picture and held his hand out, "That picture is the only one my mom let me have. When I asked where my daddy was, and what he looked like, that was my only lead."

Kyoko looked up at him and smiled, "You'll get to meet him soon, and I'll be there when you do."

Keiichiro smiled as he took the picture from her and placed all the other pictures high on the bookshelf, "Hai, but until then, let's just forget about it. I like to think about what's happening now, and right now, we're unpacking my room and I'm with my girlfriend, who's the cutest girl in the world."

Kyoko blushed and looked back at the box, pulling out more items such as books and anime figures. Placing them on the bookshelf, she heard Nyoko's footsteps coming from the hall. When Nyoko entered the room she held out some cookies, and left the tray on the floor. "Here are some snacks."

Kyoko thanked her and Nyoko left the room and Kyoko smiled at Keiichiro, "Cookies, here Keiichiro catch!" Tossing one to him, he caught it without second thought and began eating it. "A thank-you would've been nice you know!"

"Sorry Kyoko, I was just hungry but thank-you, please forgive me," Keiichiro begged, looking at her with puppy dog eyes.

Kyoko giggled and sighed, "Hai, I forgive you." Sitting down she unpacked even more and before she knew it four hours had passed. "Keiichiro, it's getting late, I better get going."

Keiichiro looked up at the clock that told them it was nearing eight and Kyoko still had dinner. He nodded to her, "Will you allow me to walk you home?"

"Silly, its right next door, you could see me from your window!" Kyoko answered as she picked up her backpack, "I'll be fine okay? See you tomorrow!" Keiichiro nodded and watched her leave as he sat back down and relaxed.

End of the week…

Tohru hugged her daughter as Kyo told her once again to be good and to call if she had any problems. Momiji assured them that he'd take care of his younger cousin and soon they were boarding the plane. Everyone had the whole plane to themselves but Kyoko was surprised when Hana was there to come too. Keiichiro and Kyoko sat next to one another and Nyoko sat by herself, saying she had too many nerves and that she needed to rest.

After we were in the air for awhile, we unbuckled and I moved into Keiichiro's lap, "So how are you feeling?"

"Nerve racked, I mean, I've always wanted to know who my father was, you understand right?" Keiichiro asked, looking up at her.

"Of course I do, even Momiji knows how it feels like to lose a parent, right Momiji?" Kyoko asked her older cousin.

Momiji looked up from his seat and turned around so his stomach was against where his back was, "Of course I did, I didn't know my mom till I was twenty-seven, and that was because the curse went away then. My mama got a huge shock of her life, but it's okay, now I get to see my sister more often too."

Keiichiro smiled, "Kyoko are you tired too?"

Kyoko nodded, "I was too excited lat night."

Momiji smiled, "In the back, there's a small bed, I offered it to Nyoko-san but she didn't want it, go on ahead and rest back there you two."

Both teens thanked Momiji and left to the small bed in the back. Both saw even mini seat belts, where you could comfortably move, yet you would be safe. Smiling the two buckled themselves in and snuggled up together.

When the plane landed…

Keiichiro and Kyoko woke up when they felt the consistent bobbing of the plane and the pressure on their ears. "I guess we're here?"

Keiichiro nodded and soon heard over the intercom that they were indeed in Miami Florida. Nyoko came back to where the two were and smiled, "We're here, come on you two, before everyone else leaves!"

Kyoko nodded and stood up and had to straighten herself up, and when they exited it was night time. In awe they saw they're bags on the ground as Momiji was talking to the captain of the plane. Grabbing their bags they made their way to the airport and when they all entered the huge airport full of people. Momiji turned to me, "Wakarimasu no eigo desu ka? I nodded and Momiji continued, "Ask them where the Suite Hotel is then."

Kyoko nodded and left the group, looking for what looked like a friendly American, coming up to one, I asked them where it was. They gave me directions and Kyoko relayed them to Momiji who went to the rental center and was able to get two cars, one for Nyoko and one for himself. Momiji smiled as he told Nyoko to follow him. She nodded and got into the driver seat of her own car and we headed out.

The streets weren't crowded at all but there was some traffic. When we arrived at the hotel we parked and went inside, where Momiji was having trouble talking to the person. Kyoko walked up to Momiji, "Nan desu ka?"

"I need to get the room key, it's under Sohma," Momiji told his younger cousin.

Kyoko turned to the person at the desk, "There should be three rooms under the name Sohma, is there?"

The person looked suddenly relieved as he looked at the list and nodded, handing three keys and telling us we were on the second floor in rooms 142, 144, 146. Kyoko took the keys and explained it to her friends and family as they made their way to the rooms. Then came the problems of sleeping arrangements. Nyoko wanted privacy, and that meant she got a room to herself.

As for the other four, they were left to figure out room 144 and 146. "Well maybe the girls could get their own room and Momiji and I could share?"

Kyoko looked up at Keiichiro, "I wanted to share a room with you!"

Keiichiro looked at Momiji who shrugged, "Go ahead, Hana and I can share a room, just be good you two!"

Kyoko and Keiichiro blushed as Momiji handed them the key to room 144 and then entered their own room. Kyoko and Keiichiro entered their room and placed their bags down as they saw two beds and a television along with a small kitchenette and a bathroom in a small corner. Smiling Kyoko jumped on the bed near the window and started jumping up and down, "I'm in America, this is going to be so much fun!"

Keiichiro laughed and laid down on his own bed, "Well I guess this is my bed, and Kyoko you'll break the bed if you keep jumping on it!"

Kyoko stopped and then crawled onto Keiichiro's bed, "I don't feel like sleeping yet though."

"So what do you want to do?" Keiichiro asked.

"Play dai hin min!" Kyoko answered as she ran back to her bag and pulled out a pack of cards.

"Okay, we'll play that then. Come over here with those!" So the two played Dai Hin Min till midnight, changed and then went to bed.

TBC…


	38. Father, Sister?

Chapter 38: Father, Sister?

Princess Sango

Keiichiro woke up to see Kyoko snuggled against him, I guess sometime in the middle of the night she crept back into his bed. Sighing he tried to untangle himself form her but she clung on pretty tight to him, which gave him difficulties. Then he heard her sigh and mumble, "Can't I sleep for just a few seconds more…?" Keiichiro chuckled and then her eyes snapped opened, "How'd I get in your bed?"

"That's what I'd like to know Kyoko, how'd you get into my bed?" Keiichiro asked her in a mocking way.

Kyoko blushed and playfully hit his chest, "I don't know, but I was so tired, I don't even remember getting up. So what are we doing today?"

Keiichiro looked at the clock, "Well in an hour we're leaving to go out to breakfast, and then we'll go and try to find my dad's house."

Kyoko smiled as she untangled herself from him, "That's a good plan, I think I'll go take a shower then." Standing up she looked in her bag and picked out new clothes and smiled at Keiichiro, "After that you can get ready."

Keiichiro nodded and stood up, and stretched, "Hurry up Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko smiled and walked into bathroom, winking at him as she did so. Sitting back down on his bed he turned on the television and flipped through the channels.

Meanwhile, with Nyoko…

Nyoko had just taken a shower and her nerves weren't easing at all. She had called Tohru back in Japan to talk to her, sure Nyoko was older but Tohru seemed to understand nerves and everything else in life. "Hello?" came Tohru's voice from the phone.

"Hi Tohru-kun, it's me Nyoko," she answered.

"Hi Nyoko-san, so what do I owe this call?"

"Well, I'm nervous, so nervous to meet him again. He could be married, he could have other kids."

"Calm down Nyoko, I was scared to see Kyo again after we were separated for so long, but everything happens for a reason. Nyoko, you still have Keiichiro and the whole Sohma family on your side, so you're not alone. Please calm down," Tohru pleaded with the older woman, "You'll see him again, he could've changed, but if you're nervous, allow Keiichiro or Kyoko to even see and talk to him first."

Nyoko smiled, "Hai, I'll think about it, and I have to go meet Momiji and the others in the lobby soon. Thank-you so much Tohru-kun!"

"No problem Nyoko-san. Tell me how it goes; I'll talk to you later." Nyoko replied with a quick good-bye and hung up, feeling slightly better.

Back with Kyoko and Keiichiro…

Keiichiro just exited the bathroom, only clad in boxers, unlike Kyoko who was wearing an orange mini skirt, a red flame t-shirt and a pair of sandal shoes, her hair up in a two small buns on each side, "Oh, so I guess you're going to be running late?"

"No, you're going to be running late too, you're leaving with me. What's with the outfit though, I thought you were supposed to tone it down here?" Keiichiro asked, looking through his bag and choosing a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

Kyoko smirked, "It's my style, and you want me to get rid of it?" Kyoko pouted slightly as she pulled on red gloves that bikers usually wear and also put on some lip gloss, eye shadow, and mascara.

Keiichiro came up to her, "I don't want you to change your style, but you think you would tone it down?"

Kyoko shook her head, "This is me, why should I be anybody else? Come on Keiichiro, you're hair could air-dry, we're going o be late if we don't go now!" Keiichiro smiled as she grabbed her wallet and cell phone and tucked it into one of the pockets of her mini-skirt and pulled him out the door. Outside his mother, Momiji, and Hana were waiting for the elevator. "Sorry for running a bit late, Keiichiro was taking his time."

Momiji gave those two a smile and the elevator opened and they went down to the first floor where a small little buffet for breakfast. Everyone sat there and picked their food and ate, while discussing what they were going to do. "Well I have the day with Hana, tomorrow I'll be doing what I was originally supposed to do. Kyoko, are you going with Keiichiro and Nyoko?"

Kyoko nodded, looking up form her now-empty plate, "Hai, that's the reason I came! Anyway, please be careful, you don't exactly know your English."

Momiji laughed and waved his hand as if dismissing the thought and then smiled, "Well I'll suppose we'll see each other later, we better get going, let us go Hana-chan!"

Hana nodded and stood up, leaving the other three. "Do you have the address?"

Nyoko snapped out of her daze, "Hai, here it is, Hatori-san helped me find it."

Kyoko thanked her and looked it over, "I'll be right back." Standing up she walked over to the desk and asked, "Excuse me sir, can you write down the directions to get there please?"

The man smiled and wrote them down, "That's the directions, good luck finding it."

Kyoko thanked him and took the piece of paper back to Nyoko, handing it to her, "You're the only legal driver here, and we better get a move on, if we're lucky, he'll be home."

Nyoko took the piece of paper a nodded, standing up and making her way out of the hotel. Kyoko and Keiichiro were right behind her and they were soon in the car, and driving towards a neighborhood called Coral Springs Residence, which surprisingly was an apartment complex. Getting in was hard, since they had gates with all these passwords so they had to park the car across the street at a nearby grocery store and just walk inside the apartment complex.

Jumping the small fence was no problem and they made their way to the apartment number 401. Finding it, Kyoko ran up to the door and looked behind her to see Keiichiro and Nyoko both standing unsurely on the walkway. Taking Keiichiro's hand she gave it a small squeeze and then turned to Nyoko, "Nyoko-san, if you feel uncomfortable about all this, why don't you and Keiichiro stand over there and I'll go knock on the door? You've done so much for me, I think this is the least I could do."

Nyoko and Keiichiro gave an appreciative look to her as they stood away from the door and Kyoko walked up to the door and knocked on it. After a couple of minutes the door opened and a man stood in the doorway, "Can I help you?"

Kyoko gave a small smile and in English asked, "I'm Kyoko Sohma, from Tokyo, Japan, I was wondering if you are Kole Maes?"

Kole nodded his head, "That's me, but why are you here from Japan, I don't know any Sohma's from there."

Kyoko bowed her head slightly, "That's true, but my friend knows you, a Keiichiro Sohma. You may know his mother, Nyoko Tani?"

Kole's eyes widened, "Nyoko Tani, I knew her, but that was over…"

"Fourteen years ago, yes I know. She's here you know," Kyoko answered, looking up at him, "I'm friends with your son."

"I…don't have a son," Kole answered, his face becoming slightly strange.

Kyoko shook her head, "Nyoko-san never told you about him, I'll go get him and her. I'll just be a second." Walking away she saw them fidgeting and I gently grabbed Keiichiro's hand and squeezed it again and kissed his lips quickly whispering in Japanese, "Calm down, he's just as nervous as you are."

He nodded, "That just makes it worse."

Kyoko smiled at him and then nodded to Nyoko to follow and they soon ended up in doorway. Kole's eyes fell on Keiichiro and then to Nyoko and in Japanese asked, "Nyoko, after all these years?"

Nyoko looked away and then Kyoko answered for her in Japanese, "She was scared Kole-san, you're not mad at her are you?"

Kole shook his head, "Better late than never, so what relation do you have to my son?"

Kyoko grinned, "They merged with my family but Keiichiro and I are dating right now."

Kole nodded to her, "Would you like to come inside?" All three entered and sat down on the couch. Sitting there Keiichiro looked at Kyoko and then to his mother, who looked nervous too. "Would you like anything to drink?"

All three shook their heads and he sat down as well, "So why did you come here, not that I mind."

"I wanted to meet you, I wanted to know what my dad was like," Keiichiro answered, looking at his hands, which one was being held by Kyoko.

Kole smiled, "So you wanted to know me, and your mother allowed this, thank-you Nyoko."

Nyoko nodded to him and Kyoko spoke up, "So are you okay with this Kole-san, I mean, they're nervous and I know what it's like to meet someone you've never met."

Kole stared at Kyoko and then smiled, "It's okay, but it was so sudden. Anyway, I can't do much today, but if Keiichiro wants to come tomorrow, I'll have all this free time."

Keiichiro nodded and then Nyoko stood up and looked at Kole, "Are you married?"

That got the two teens in the room interested and Kole shook his head, "I was married, once, but she and I are over now. I have a daughter, Karen, and she's coming over today."

"I have a half-sister?" Keiichiro answered, looking up at him, "How old is she?"

Kole smiled, "She's ten, I'm guessing four years after you were born."

"C-can I meet her?" Keiichiro asked him, "My sister I mean?"

Kole looked at Nyoko, as if asking permission and Nyoko nodded before turning to Kyoko, "Are you coming with me?"

Kyoko looked at everyone and saw a pleading in Keiichiro's eyes and she asked Kole if it was okay if she stayed with him. Kole nodded and Nyoko soon left, leaving the three people alone to talk. "So, do you speak English Keiichiro, it's going to be hard if you can't."

Keiichiro shook his head and pointed to Kyoko, "She translates for me."

Kyoko smiled at Kole, "Hai, that's true, Keiichiro never wanted to take English classes." Hitting the back of his head playfully she laughed and English said, "He really wanted to meet you yet he didn't want to take English, funny huh?"

Kole laughed and Keiichiro gave her a confused look, "What did you say Kyoko?"

Kyoko giggled and shook her head, "I'm not telling you."

Keiichiro sighed and looked at his dad, "Her family helped us get here, to America, when is Karen coming anyway?"

Kole looked at the clock, "She's coming in an hour, she'll be here really soon. I'm just going to go call her, so I'll be back in a second okay?"

The two teens nodded and Kole left the room, and Kyoko leaned down and kissed his cheek. "What do you think?"

"I think he's wonderful Kyoko, but now I have a little sister. I was hoping to…well you know…have him to myself," Keiichiro answered looking at her.

"Just be lucky you have a sibling, I lost mine remember?" She kissed his cheek again, "You need to know your sibling."

Keiichiro nodded, "I know I do, but…"

Kyoko placed a finger on his lips, "I'm telling you to do it. Please, Keiichiro, you'll regret not knowing your own sibling. I miss mine so much, that for you to have a sibling and not want to know her, makes me upset."

Keiichiro didn't argue but he nodded his head and hugged her, "Okay, just for you, I'll give her a chance."

"Arigatou," Kyoko murmured in his chest and pulled away when she heard someone knock on the door. Kole came out and smiled, smoothing out his shirt and then opened the door.

A huge blur of red came crashing into him a high-pitched squeal, "Daddy!"

Keiichiro looked over at the medium sized girl hugging his dad. The young girl looked around the room to spot Kyoko and Keiichiro, "Who are they daddy?"

"Well one's your half-sibling, and the other is your half-sibling's friend. Can you guess?" Kole asked scooting her closer to the two.

The girl smiled, as she straightened out her red dress and ran her hands through her blonde hair, the brown eyes being the only different trait that Keiichiro didn't share with his half-sister. Karen walked up to them and pointed to Keiichiro, "He's my half-sibling, so what's your name?"

Keiichiro looked over to Kyoko and she translated quickly and he answered, "Keiichiro Sohma."

Karen nodded, "Do you speak English?"

Kyoko told him and shook his head, and Kyoko explained to her, "No he doesn't speak English, only Japanese."

Karen nodded and then turned to her dad, "How come I'm just finding this out?"

"I just found out today too Karen," Kole answered her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "He's your brother though, and I expect you to treat him like one, even if he doesn't speak your language."

Karen nodded, "Dad are we still going to the amusement park?"

Kole nodded, "I'll just go get my shoes and wallet."

Kyoko smirked as she thought about her dad, when they went out, and to an amusement park no less! Isn't that ironic? When Kole returned, they all loaded in the car and drove to the amusement park.

TBC...


	39. Talks

Chapter 39: Talks

Princess Sango

Kyoko was dead tired when they loaded the car from the amusement park. When she got inside the car, she leaned against the warm/cold window. Between thinking in English and translating it into Japanese, and all the fun rides and attractions she was physically warn out and mentally exhausted. Closing her eyes she instantly fell asleep, while Keiichiro took the front seat and his little sister curled up in the back with Kyoko, falling asleep on her shoulder.

"You have a very nice girlfriend," Kole's voice answered through the silent car, as he brought the car to life.

Keiichiro smiled, "We understand each other better than most couples do."

Kole nodded, "I understand, I just want to know one thing."

"Hai?"

"Did you ever hear of me till now, or have you seen a picture of me even?"

"Mom told me about you since I could remember anything, but mom was afraid to find you, and rarely became interested in anyone else," Keiichiro answered, then fidgeted slightly.

"Keiichiro, I hope you know that I didn't mean not to be there for you," Kole answered, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm just happy to know you."

Keiichiro nodded to him and then smiled at him, "Kyoko didn't know her father either, but she got to know him when she was eight. I'm a Sohma now, since mom changed our last name."

Kole nodded and continued driving, "Which hotel are you staying at?" Keiichiro told him and he nodded, "You need to come back sometime, will you?"

"Hai, I'll try to, and dad…?" Keiichiro asked unsure of himself.

"Yes?" asked Kole.

"Will you come to Japan, even for a little while, please?" Keiichiro asked cautiously, "I want you to see what I've been doing, who I've known forever, and Kyoko's family too."

Kole nodded to him, "Hai, I'll try to, I promise. That may be for awhile though."

"I just want you to know me…" Kole nodded and pulled up to the hotel and parked. Keiichiro got out and stretched, then gently opened the door where Kyoko was sleeping. She opened her eyes and Keiichiro kissed her cheek, "We're at the hotel."

Kyoko nodded and pushed Karen off of her. Kole got out and helped them, "I think I'm going to talk to your mother for now. Do you mind?"

Keiichiro shook his head and watched as Kole picked up Karen. Kyoko sighed as Keiichiro and Kyoko walked in a zombie-like state to the elevator and then opened the door to their hotel room. Kyoko rushed into the bathroom after grabbing her pajamas, when she came back out, Kole had placed Karen on the other bed. Kyoko gave Keiichiro a weak smile, "Can you tell Momiji-kun that I'm here?"

Keiichiro nodded and made sure Kyoko was in their bed, before walking into the joint room and saw Momiji and Hana curled up watching television. "Kyoko just wants you to know that she's here."

Momiji nodded, "Hai…"

Keiichiro walked out of their room and changed quickly into his boxers and lie down next to Kyoko and quickly fell asleep.

Next morning…

Karen was the first to awaken in the hotel room, and she blinked around seeing two other people on the next bed. She noticed it was her brother and Kyoko. She shrieked a little and Kyoko woke up, "Shh Karen, it's nothing, really…"

"Only married people sleep in the same bed, that's what mommy tells me!" Karen shrieked again.

"Shh, we're from a different culture Karen-chan, it's different in Japan okay?"

Karen's eyes were still wide, "Why do you do that?"

Kyoko sighed, "It's different in Japan Karen-chan, anyway, don't wake your brother up. I'm still tired, and let your brother be okay? Help yourself to the mini-bar and the television. Night…" Kyoko rolled over and fell asleep, leaving Karen to her own devices.

TBC…


	40. Final Chapter

Chapter 40: Final Chapter

Princess Sango

Keiichiro woke up next, seeing Karen watching television, and saw Kyoko curled up on the bed next to him. He smiled and stretched; turning to Karen he tried talking to her, "Hi."

Karen turned and looked at him, "Hi, so do you speak English?"

Keiichiro looked at her, "Wakarimasen. Chigaou, eigo desu."

Karen sighed, "I don't understand, do you only know how to say hi?"

Keiichiro sighed and got out of bed, and walked up to her, sitting next to her, gesturing to her, but they didn't understand. "I give up!"

In came Kole and Nyoko came in, "Hopeless eh?"

Karen looked up at her father, "Why can't he speak English?"

Nyoko laughed, "It's because Keiichiro never bothered."

Karen looked at Nyoko, "Are you his mom?"

Nyoko nodded and kissed her son's forehead, "Yes, I am. If you don't know what he's talking about, then ask one of us. Momiji and Hana aren't that good with English though, it's hard for me to just speak it right now."

She turned to Kole, "Tatsukette."

Kole nodded and smiled, "If you need translations, then just ask."

Karen nodded and hugged her brother, "Brother!"

Keiichiro looked confused but shrugged as he hugged her back. He always wondered what it was like to have a sister, or even a brother but he considered himself an only child till there was proof. Holding her was that proof, he did have a sister, and she was American. Smiling he disconnected her from him and walked over to Kyoko who was tossing and turning.

Kyoko opened her eyes quickly and Keiichiro smoothed out her hair, "Are you okay?"

Kyoko nodded but hugged him in a clingy hug, "I had another dream about him, and he was there with me. It's less frequent now, but well…"

"Shh…" Keiichiro whispered trying to calm her. Momiji and Hana entered then and greeted everyone.

"Kyoko-chan! Anata wa genki desu ka?" asked Momiji worriedly.

Kyoko sighed, took a deep breath and nodded to him. "She just had a nightmare Momiji-san." Momiji nodded understandingly.

Kole looked at them but Karen stood up and started tugging at his shirt, "Daddy, mommy might try to get me early."

Kole nodded, pulling out his cell phone and handing it to Karen, "You know what to do with it."

Karen nodded, taking the hand in her small hands and walking outside the hotel room door. Kyoko yawned, "Well, are we having a party in my room?"

Everyone blushed then, noticing they were indeed in the teenager's room. All adults made way to the doors, leaving with a stupid excuse about getting dressed. Karen came back in, running through the joint door to talk with her dad. Kyoko grinned, leaning against Keiichiro's chest, "How do you know the right buttons to push?"

Kyoko sighed, "It's the Sohma intuition my poorly educated English Japanese boy." Her face showed teasing and Keiichiro smiled, starting to tickle her sides. Kyoko giggled at that and tried to get away from his grasp.

Later…

Everyone decided to head down to eat after they had left the teenager's room. Kyoko sat next to Keiichiro, "So you're going to hang out with Kole for a couple days?"

Keiichiro nodded, "I'll be back to spend the last day with you."

Kyoko nodded warily, and as soon as breakfast was over, Keiichiro was gone. Kyoko pouted because Momiji had left as well as Nyoko. That left Hana and Kyoko to fend for themselves. In her usual monotone voice Hana invited Kyoko to the beach. Kyoko gladly accepted, ready for some fun.

In the airport…

Keiichiro waved to Kole and Karen, while boarding the plane. Sitting next to Kyoko, Keiichiro sighed, "This was an interesting week."

Kyoko nodded to him, "Hai this was, but I was sad when you were gone."

Keiichiro leaned over and kissed her cheek, "It's okay Kyoko-chan, you won't lose me to my father. I only needed to meet him, know my other family. You're my life Kyoko."

"You're mine too." Their eyes twinkled as they both made promises to each other of a bright future as the plane took of into the air.

Later that night…

Kyo and Tohru were on the porch, looking up at the sky. No teen was there, and the baby was in bed. Leaning her head on Kyo's head Tohru sighed, "Is this the perfect life?"

"It's far from perfect Tohru-chan, we had many hardships before hand," Kyo asserted as he down at her in his arms.

"What about now?" Tohru asked, looking up into his crimson eyes, losing herself in them.

"Now, it's peaceful Tohru," he held her close to his body, not fearing a cat to come out at any moment.

Tohru closed her eyes and then smiled, "So we're not doomed after all, the Sohma's aren't dark and mysterious anymore."

Kyo nodded and looked down at her, kissing her lips and pulled back, "No Tohru, we're not doomed at all." They looked up at the sky, watching the sky that held the unknown.

END


End file.
